Jimin?
by rzbts
Summary: Jimin harus memilih satu! :) Jimin x All ( Namjoon, Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Jungkook). nammin seokmin yoonmin hopemin vmin kookmin. not safe for children.
1. chapter 1

JIMIN?

M for sexual content!

BxB yaoi boyslove

.

I warn you!

.

1

JM x RM

.

.. ..

"Akh... hyung..."

"Jimin, pelankan suaramu" Namjoon menggeram tepat di telinga Jimin. Jimin perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya. Jimin terlalu lelah, pandangannya mengabur.

Alunan musik di ruang dance masih terdengar samar. Dibumbui desahan pelan Jimin. Namjoon masih belum puas mengerjai tubuhnya. Jimin merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Namjoon akan apa yang sedang terjadi pada mereka. Jimin kurang peka.

Niat Jimin awalnya hanya ingin membantu hyungnya itu menghafalkan koreo lagu terbaru mereka, tapi Jimin berakhir mendesah. Namjoon sudah menolak bantuan Jimin. Namjoon bilang dia akan minta bantuan Hoseok. Tapi Jimin memaksa. Jimin bilang dia juga belum puas dengam gerakkannya, ditambah Jimin tau Hoseok masih mengerjakan musik untuk mixtape nya yang akan segera dirilis.

Iya Jimin tidak peka. Namjoon sudah berkali-kali mengatakan dalam berbagai wawancara. Jimin itu **_sexy._** Sekali lagi dan digaris bawahi. **_Jimin itu SEXY._**

Menggoda iman.

Jangan salahkan Namjoon saat Jimin melangkah untuk mematikan musik, Namjoon mengekor dibelakangnya. Memperhatikan dua bongkahan padat Jimin dari belakang. Jangan lupakan paha Jimin yang kencang. Puja kebiasaan Jimin yang suka mengenakan jeans ketat.

Belum sempat Jimin mematikan musik, Namjoon sudah menabrakkan diri pada tubuhnya. Memeluk penuh afeksi membuat keringat mereka bersatu. Jimin terkejut, tapi tubuhnya lelah. Sangat. Membuat Jimin tidak bisa menepis tangan kanan Namjoon yang mulai meremas bokongnya. Pelan dan penuh penekanan. Tubuh Namjoon semakin merapat pada bagian belakang Jimin yang mulai kehilangan tumpuan di meja tempat pemutar musik itu masih memutar lagu.

"Hyung... Apa... hnn"

"Sst Jim. Maaf. Sebentar saja"

Namjoon berbisik ditelinga kiri Jimin sementara kedua tangannya meremat bokong Jimin gemas. Sangat pas di tangan besar Namjoon. Kenyal dan memantul.

Tangan kanan Namjoon bergerak sensual ke mengelus paha Jimin, mulai dari belakang, samping, hingga memutari ke paha bagian dalam. Dengan sengaja sedikit mengangkat paha itu untuk melebarkan kaki Jimin. Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak mengikuti.

"Enghh" Jimin mendesah tertahan saat Namjoon meremas miliknya. Tidak terlalu kuat tapi Jimin sedang sensitif. Atau memang Jimin itu _hypersensitif_ Namjoon tidak tau.

"Gwencanha, Jim. Nobody here". Namjoon menciumi leher Jimin. Merasakan bulir keringat yang semakin membuatnya bergairah.

"Hyung!" Jimin terkejut saat sesuatu yang keras menekan belahan bokongnya. Namjoon mendesis keenakan dibelakang sana, menggesekkan bagian itu keatas dan kebawah. Bagaimanapun hasratnya harus terpenuhi malam itu.

"I'm your fan. So please give me a fanservice right now. The greatest one. Let me fuck you, Jim, Hard".

Jimin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Namjoon membalik tubuhnya. Mencium bibir Jimin yang tebal, penuh candu. Namjoon menghisap-hisap bibir Jimin atas dan bawah bergantian. Dia tidak menggunakan lidahnya karena Jimin yang ada di dalam otak Namjoon selain sexy juga murni, _innocent._

Jimin hanya menikmati sambil menutup mata. Menanti apa yang akan dilakukan Namjoon.

Saat Namjoon menurunkan ciumannya ke leher dan selangka Jimin, Jimin masih bungkam menghayati. Nafasnya mulai terengah.

"Kalung _ARMY_ yang kau hilangkan, mau ku ganti?

Namjoon mendongak menatap Jimin yang kepayahan.

"Terserah, hyung"

Jimin menyesal membuka mata untuk menjawab Namjoon karena yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah Namjoon yang sexy. Kemeja Namjoon berantakan, rambutnya lepek berkeringat, matanya penuh nafsu dan bibirnya terlalu kissable. Meminta dipuaskan. Terlebih Namjoon kemudian menjilat tulang selangka Jimin sambil mengatakan "Akan ku ganti dengan kata ' _MINE'"._

Secepat kilat Namjoon kemudian kembali menyerang bibir Jimin. Kali ini dengan tempo yang cepat dan terkesan berantakan. menuntut balasan Jimin. Saat dirasa Jimin mulai membalas, Namjoon mengurangi intensitasnya. Perlahan memundurkan wajahnya hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Jimin merasa kehilangan. Mencoba membuka mata karena Namjoon tak kunjung menyentuhnya lagi.

Yang Jimin temukan adalah Namjoon tengan tersenyum miring. Sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum membukanya sensual, mengundang Jimin untuk menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Mata Jimin terpaku pada bibir itu hingga tanpa Jimin sadari tubuhnya mulai condong untuk meraih bibir Namjoon. Namjoon menggoda Jimin dengan terus memundurkan diri.

Jimin yang tak kunjung mendapat keinginannya dengan tidak sabar meraih dagu Namjoon dengan kedua tangannya. Mencium Namjoon tidak sabaran. Menjilati bibir Namjoon lalu memasukkannya, membuat Namjoon terlonjak. Jimin _nakal,_ Fikir Namjoon.

Jimin yang sadar akan keterkejutan Namjoon melepaskan sebentar ciuman itu.

"Ciuman itu menggunakan lidah". Jimin tersenyum lalu kembali mencium Namjoon. Namjoon girang, Jimin masih ingat pada ucapannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Jimin tidak sepolos fikiran Namjoon, hal itu yang membuat Namjoon berani berbuat lebih. Diantara ciuman basah itu Namjoon menurunkan celana Jimin tanpa disadari sang empunya. Jimin sadar celana beserta dalamannya sudah tandas saat telunjuk Namjoon menyapa lubangnya. Tidak menyangka ini akan melebihi sekedar ciuman.

Telunjuk Namjoon masuk perlahan. Namjoon sedikit kagum saat lubang Jimin menelan sepenuhnya jari Namjoon yang terbilang panjang. Ciuman sudah terlepas dan untuk mengalihkan Jimin Namjoon terus menghujani leher Jimin dengan ciuman basah.

Sungguh Jimin lelah dengan gairahnya sendiri, ditambah tubuhnya yang memang dalam keadaan penat.

"Akh... hyung..."

"Jimin, pelankan suaramu" Namjoon menggeram tepat di telinga Jimin. Jimin perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya saat Namjoon menambah sekaligus dua jari dan bergerak cepat. Jimin terlalu lelah, pandangannya mengabur.

"Aku tidak mau kau merusak pita suaramu, because i love it so bad". Namjoon kembali menciumi leher Jimin. menunjukkan afeksi yang berlebih pada bagian tubuh itu, tempat tersimpan pita yang siap mengalunkan namanya malam itu.

"Namjoon hyung... lelah.."

Namjoon mengerti.

"This is gonna be cold but just enjoy it. Ku harap kau oke dengan lantai". Namjoon mengeluarkan jarinya lalu membaringkan Jimin perlahan.

Hal kedua yang disyukuri Namjoon dari _style_ Jimin, baju Jimin yang _oversized_. Namjoon tidak perlu repot-repot melepas baju Jimin karena tubuh itu siap dinikmati hanya dengan menyingkap baju super kebesaran Jimin. Jadilah Namjoon menghisap puting Jimin tanpa ragu. Jimin hanya mendesah tertahan sementara Namjoon semakin menggila. mulutnya bergantian menghisap puting Jimin dengan tangan yang memijat-mijat, seperti berharap cairan akan kelauar dari sana.

"Ohh Jim. Hyungh.. Tidak.. Bisa berhentihh... keluarkan sesuatu dari sini" Namjoon memijat dada Jimin kasar. kemudian kembali meraupnya. Namjoon sangat haus. Jimin hanya bisa mendesah, menggeliat sambil meremas kencang rambut Namjoon yang tengah menyusu padanya. Tidak bisa memungkiri, meskipun sedikit nyeri, ini sangat nikmat.

"Namhh Hyungghh".

Namjoon membuka celana jeansnya yang sesak. menyusu sambil mengocoknya keras. sesungguhnya Namjoon bisa langsung keluar hanya dengan permainan mereka sekarang, tapi ini belum sampai pada puncak kenikmatan.

"Jimh.. Let meh ... inside you... hyung tidakh tahan" Namjoon mengangkat satu kaki Jimin ke pundaknya. Memposisikan kejantanan yang mengacung tinggi itu. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memegangi pinggang Jimin.

"Emmhh... Hyunggghh... anihhh... this is.. toooh bigh.. lepash"

Namjoon memasukkannya perlahan. Tak memperdulikan protes Jimin karena dia tau Jimin akan meminta lebih nanti. Beberapa saat Namjoon berdiam disana. Dan itu membuat lubang Jimin semakin meremas miliknya di dalam.

"Jimhh.. ketath.. kau ingin menghancurkan hyung, hah?"

Namjoon kembali menyusu membuat fokus Jimin kembali ke dadanya. tanpa babibu Namjoon langsung bergerak, cepat.

"Umh... Ahhh... hahh... hyuungh... ahh"

"ohh... Jimhh... enak?"

Jimin mengangguk cepat. Tangannya meraih miliknya yg menganggur, ingin mencapai klimaks secepatnya.

"Hyung, palli.."'

Saat mereka berdua tengah mengejar puncak, seseorang membuka pintu studio itu

"Hyung!"

TBC

Request siapa itu yg masuk?


	2. chapter 2

Di dunia ini, hanya ada satu hal yang perlu dilindungi.

Dan itu adalah Park Jimin.

Begitulah yang ada di benak Taehyung, saudara beda darah.

Lalu bagaimana jika sang pelindung berbalik merusak?

 ** _Jimin?_**

Warn! M

Vmin

.

.

.

"Hyung!"

Taehyung benar-benar tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Temannya. Bukan! Sahabatnya, si Park Jimin, si mochi, atau si peri, iya Jimin yang itu, tengah bersandar pada lantai studio _dance_ yang dingin, dengan keadaan _half naked._ Hanya kaos kebesaran Jimin yang masih melekat di tubuh mungil itu. Parahnya kaos itu pun tersingkap begitu tinggi.

Namun keterkejutan Taehyung seketika bertransformasi menjadi emosi karena tubuh si mochi itu tengah terhimpit oleh orang yang sangat Taehyung kenali, Namjoon, sang _leader._

Taehyung selalu menghormati dan kagum pada Namjoon bukan hanya dalam hal memproduksi lagu, juga dalam sikap Namjoon sebagai pemimpin. Tapi bukan pemimpin dalam hal seperti yang sedang dilihat Taehyung saat ini.

Taehyung berjalan cepat, sedikit berlari menuju dua tubuh yang sempat sama terkejutnya dengan Taehyung. Jimin mendesah pelan saat dengan terburu-buru Namjoon melepas miliknya dari dalam Jimin. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekecewaan dan juga kepanikkan saat ini. Namjoon sendiri segera mengenakan celananya asal-asalan.

""Hyung, apa-apaan ini?!" Teriak Taehyung saat sudah tiba di depan muka Namjoon.

"Taehyung... ini... begini... umm".

Namjoon gelagapan, bingung kata apa yang harus ia gunakan untuk menjelaskan keadaan mereka sekarang. Dia tidak menemukan kosa kata yang tepat. Hal yang langka tentu bagi si _brain monster_ , yang selalu dielu-elukan dengan pidatonya yang _smart_ , tegas, dan berwibawa.

"Tae, jangan berteriak pada Monie hyung"

sela Jimin sambil mencoba duduk dari posisi berbaringnya. Jari-jari mungilnya menurunkan kaosnya yang sempat tersingkap hingga ke leher. Kaos itu berhasil menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Jimin hingga ke paha.

Tapi terlambat. Taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu melihat apa yang kini ada dibalik kaos itu terlebih yang ada di bawah sana. Milik Jimin yang masih tegang. Semburat merah nampak menghiasi pipi Taehyung meski hanya tipis.

"Jim, kau diam saja. Dan tolong... pakai celanamu".

Taehyung memungut celana Jimin yang berada di lantai lalu melemparkannya ke tubuh Jimin. Entah mengapa Jimin sekarang merasa bersalah pada Taehyung, jadi tanpa perlu diminta dua kali, Jimin segera berdiri untuk mengenakan celana jeansnya dengan susah payah. Perih.

"Dan kau Hyung. Fikirkan apa yang sudah kau lakulan dan kita harus bicara sesegera mungkin".

Taehyung memberikan tatapan terdinginnya pada Namjoon. Jika tidak mengingat usia serta rasa hormatnya pada sang _leader,_ mungkin Taehyung akan meremukkan rahang Namjoon saat ini juga. Tapi itu tidak adil karena Taehyung belum mendengar kebenaram dari kejadian ganjil tadi dan lagi membawa Jimin jauh-jauh dari Namjoon merupakan prioritas no. 1 Taehyung saat ini.

Taehyung segera menarik Jimin dari sana. Namun saat Jimin sedikit merintih Taehyung segera menatih Jimin meski sempat mengumpat karena teringat lagi kejadian itu.

"Mau kemana kalian?".

Suara Namjoon akhirnya. Rambut Namjoon masih berantakan.

"Pulang. Tentu saja". Jawab Taehyung final.

Taehyung keluar sambil menatih Jimin dengan sabar. Lalu dengan sengaja menutup pintu studio dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara debuman yang kencang. Namjoon mengumpat sendirian. Bingung dengan keadaanya yang tiba-tiba bodoh. Atau mungkin Namjoon memang bodoh bila menyangkut soal Jimin?

Dia melirik selangkangannya. "Urusannya" belum selesai.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju _dorm_ , Taehyung dan Jimin tidak banyak buka suara. Jimin ingin menjelaskan, tapi keberadaan manajer yang sedang menyetir membuat Jimin mengurungkan diri untuk berucap. Taehyung sendiri hanya sempat mengarahkan Jimin untuk tidur di kamarnya malam itu. Alasannya sederhana; teman sekamar Jimin- Hoseok- sangat protective pada Jimin dan demi kemaslahatan serta kesejahteraan seluruh penghuni _dorm,_ Jimin harus menginap di kamar Taehyung.

"Tae..."

"Masuk ke kamarku sekarang".

Taehyung dengan suara mutlak membungkam cicitan lemah Jimin yang berniat untuk langsung menjelaskan ketika mereka baru saja sampai di _dorm_ mereka, sekitar pukul satu pagi. Tapi Jimin masih berdiam di depan pintu dengan bibir yang dimajukan.

"Sudah malam, kita bicara di dalam".

Setelah itu Taehyung melangkah menuju dapur sedangkan Jimin menuju kamar Taehyung.

Jimin mendudukan pantatnya dengan pelan di kasur empuk Taehyung. Niatnya untuk membuka ponselnya terpaksa batal karena ponselnya tertinggal di studio. Jimin hampir tertidur dalam posisinya yang menyender ke kepala ranjang saat Taehyung muncul dengan segelas air ditangannya.

Taehyung tanpa berkata apa-apa meletakkan gelas itu di atas nakas dekat Jimin. Lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan kasur. Wajahnya meneliti wajah Jimin. Jimin yang merasa tidak nyaman mengambil gelas yang dibawakan Taehyung dan meminum air di dalamnya. Terasa sangat segar di tenggorokkan Jimin yang sebelumnya memang sudah sangat lelah dengan latihan dan juga kegiatan tambahan bersama Namjoon.

Setelah berucap terima kasih, Jimin segera menjelaskan kejadiannya bersama Namjoon dengan hati-hati. Tak banyak yang bisa dijelaskan Jimin. Hanya bagaimana awal Namjoon menyentuhnya. Jimin sendiri terkejut dengan sikap Namjoon dan hanya terbawa permainan Namjoon. Jimin meminta Taehyung untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh pada Namjoon. Marahpun tidak boleh. Tapi menginterogasi diperbolehkan karena Jiminpun penasaran akan alasan Namjoon melakukan itu.

"Berjanjilah Tae. Kau tidak akan melukai Namjoon hyung. Bagaimanapun kita ini keluarga". Jimin sudah memelas habis-habisan di depan Taehyung tapi Taehyung tidal bergeming. Tanpa ekspresi. Jimim jadi _nger_ _i,_ tidak bisa membaca emosi sahabatnya itu. Tiba-tib saja Taehyung berdiri menuju lemari besar di sisi kamarnya. Mengeluarkan handuk baru lalu melemparkannya ke arah Jimin.

"Selesaikan sekarang, dan tidur".

Jimin tidak mengerti.

"Kau masih tegang Jim".

Taehyung menutup lemarinya.

"Tapi Tae..."

Jimin sudah siap protes tapi Taehyung menatapnya tajam. Jimin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang. Dengan hati-hati Jimin berjalan menuju kamar mandi Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeram melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang selalu saja protes dan menampakkan sisi imutnya saat protes. Siapa yang mengira sahabatnya yang imut dan _innocent_ itu bisa mendesah kencang dibawah seorang dominan?

Sial. Taehyung ikut tegang. Cerita Jimin terlalu mendetail. Dan desahan tertahan Jimin saat sedang bersolo sedikit tertangkap di telinga Taehyung. Ingatan Taehyung akan tubuh Jimin juga tidak membantu.

"Sial. Jadi malam ini ada tiga orang yang harus bermain solo?-" Taehyung tertawa miring seiring dengan celana trainingnya yang mulai mengembang.

"Atau kita buat satu orang saja".

Dengan senyuman yang masih tersungging, Taehyung membuka kamar mandinya perlahan. Hal pertama yang menyapa Jimin adalah suara desahan Jimin yang semakin jelas. Kedua, suara benturan kulit yang tak beraturan. Ketiga, siluet tubuh Jimin yang menghentak-hentak. Ketiganya makin menyiksa Taehyung. Taehyung ingin khilaf.

"Taehyung?"

Jimin menyadari keberadaan Taehyung dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ada apa?"

Jimin itu polos... atau mungkin hanya selalu berfikir positif pada rekan-rekannya.

"Aku butuh bantuan, Jim".

Taehyung tersenyum kotak. Jimin senang, fikirnya Taehyung sudah tidak marah. Lagi pula kenapa Taehyung harus marah?

"Oh, Kau butuh apa?"

Tanpa babibu Taehyung segera masuk ke dalam bilik _shower._ Iya, di percakapan tadi Taehyung hanya bisa melihat wajah Jimin yang menyembul keluar. Kini Taehyung bisa melihat Jimin. Polos. Perlahan memojokkan Jimin.

"Tae... Kau mau apa?" Jimin setengah ketakutan. Senyum kotak Taehyung sudah berubah menjadi senyum seorang psikopat.

"Aku hanya ingin minta bantuan pada sahabatku".

"Tunggulah diluar Tae". Jimin bingung, ditambah tubuhnya sudah terpojok ke dinding.

"Ssst... Apa yang harus ku lakukan terlebih dahulu ya?".

Taehyung meneliti tubuh Jimin. Jimin membeku saat kulit Taehyung yang hangat menyentuh kulitnya yang dingin.

"Bibir? Leher? Dada? Perut? atau...?"

Tangan kanan Taehyung menuruni tubuh Jimin perlahan setelah mengusap-ngusap sebentar bibir Jimin. Jimin geli, tapi terpenjara oleh suara berat Taehyung.

"Emhh"

Jimin mendesah saat tangan besar Taehyung mencengkram pinggangnya. Tubuh Jimin masih dalam _mode_ sensitif. Tangan itu kembali naik ke lengan, bahu, hingga rahang kiri Jimin. Tubuh Taehyung semakin merapat.

"Jim, maafkan aku".

Langsung saja Taehyung menenggelamkan diri di leher Jimin. Bagian tubuh Jimin yang selalu terlihat mengundang untuk disantap, setelah bibir dan bokong, tentu saja. Taehyung hanya menjilat-jilat disana. Tidak ingin menodai kanvas suci itu.

"Taehh..."

Jimin itu lelaki. Tidak mungkin tidak berontak. Kedua tangan Jimin sudah berada di kepala Taehyung dan mencoba untuk menjauhkannya. Taehyung merasa terganggu, melepaskan ciuman-ciumannya lalu meremas bahu Jimin.

"Jim, Aku sudah mencoba baik. Apa kau ingin aku bermain kasar?! Seperti Namjoon?!".

Tidak ada embel-embel hyung. Taehyung terlihat marah. Tapi Jimin lebih marah. Taehyung tidak perlu membawa-bawa Namjoon dan Namjoon sama sekali tidak bermain kasar.

"Namjoon hyung tidak seperti itu, Tae!"

Taehyung frustasi. Dilepaskan cengkramannya di bahu Jimin lalu membawa tangan Jimin ke miliknya.

"Aku.butuh.bantuanmu.sekarang".

Jimin bisa merasakan Taehyung benar-benar sesak disana. Dan lagi-lagi Jimin itu polos. Mereka berdua laki-laki. Bukankah hal biasa bagi laki-laki untuk tolong menolong dalam hal seperti ini? Setelah Taehyung keluar semuanya akan selesai. Fikir otak positif Jimin.

Jadi dengan tatapan mantap Jimin menatap Taehyung, melepas celana Taehyung yang langsung saja melorot hingga ke mata kaki. Jimin langsung memberikan _handjob_ pada milik Taehyung tapi terkejut karena ternyata milik Taehyung sangat besar. Jimin tentu pernah melihat milik Taehyung, mereka sudah tinggal bersama bertahun-tahun, tapi milik Taehyung selalu dalam keadaan normal, bukan dalam keadaan tegak seperti sekarang. Taehyung sendiri tersenyum melihat Jimin mau 'membantu'nya.

"Jim, lakukanlah dengan penuh perasaan".

Iya, Taehyung protes. Jimin bermain dengan Taehyung tanpa perasaan. Asal gerak cepat. Cepat sampai cepat selesai. Jadi Taehyung memegang tangan Jimin yang tengah mengocoknya cepat. Merubah temponya menjadi sedang dan sedikit meremasnya.

"Nhhh"

Desahan pertama Taehyung. Jimin terdiam. Suara Taehyung terlalu sexy. Saat lengah Taehyung meraih milik Jimin dan menggesekannya pada miliknya. Bersatu agar mudah dikocok oleh tangan Jimin dan tangannya sendiri.

"Mhhh"

Jimin mulai pasrah karena dia sendiri sudah tertahan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tangannya yang tadi bekerja perlahan terlepas hingga kini hanya tangan Taehyung yang bekerja.

"Taehh".

Kesalahan Jimin adalah mendesahkan nama Taehyung. Taehyung segera meraup bibir tebal itu. Langsung menggigitnya gemas. Menghisap-hisap. Dan sekarang Taehyung benar-benar ingin menggigit Jimin dengan keras. Pilihan Taehyung jatuh pada puting Jimin. Awalnya hanya menggigit pelan, tapi kemudian Taehyung menggigitnya kasar saat tangan Jimin meremas rambut Taehyung seakan meminta lebih. Begitu bergantian kanan dan kiri. Salivanya berceceran di area dada Jimin.

"Mmh.. Tae..."

Jimin membusungkan dada saat Taehyung menarik puting kirinya kuat dan tangan Taehyung meremas milik Jimin. Jimin keluar dan terengah lalu jatuh ke tubuh Taehyung. Kesempatan Taehyung untuk mengelus-ngelus bokong sintal Jimin.

"Jangan lupakan milikku Jim". Taehyung berbisik di telinga Jimin yang masih mengatur nafas.

Taehyung membalikkan tubuh Jimin, membaluri lubang itu dengan sperma Jimin. Bermain-main sebentar dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Sisa sperma yang ada di tangannya diarahkan ke wajah Jimin.

"Kulum. Ini manis, semanis tubuhmu, Jim". Taehyung menjilat tengkuk Jimin setelah berucap lalu memasukkan paksa tangannya ke mulut Jimin. Sambil mengeluar masukkan jarinya, Taehyung juga menggesekkan miliknya ke belahan pantat Jimin. Tubuh Jimin bergetar. Terasa hangat.

"Jal Butakhae, Jiminie". ( _mohon bantuannya, Jiminie)._

Taehyung mengeluarkan jarinya lalu memegangi sisi Jimin. Catatan: Taehyung tidak suka _foreplay._

"Enhh.. Jimhh..." Taehyung keenakan karena proses masuk itu lancar. Jimin tidak terlalu kesakitan. Jimin hanya bisa meneteskan salivanya paska mulutnya diaduk-aduk oleh Taehyung. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng karena teringat perasaan penuh yang sempat dirasakannya.

"Jiminh... Eghh... jadi ini... yang dirasakan Namjoonhh?!".

Taehyung jadi emosi saat mengingat Namjoon telah melakukan hal ini pada Jimin. Temponya semakin menggila membuat Jimin terlonjak-lonjak.

"Seharusnya aku yang melakukan ini terlebih dulu padamu".

Kali ini Taehyung bermain dengan tempo. Sebentar cepat sebentar lambat, membuat Jimin frustasi. Tapi Jimin sendiri sudah kehabisan suara dan hilang akal. Jimin butuh hentakan pasti.

"Ohhh Jimhhh... Shitt... Jangan diremashh.."

"Taehh... lebihh dalammhhh". Jimin mendesah dengan sisa suaranya.

"Hmmm Disinih?"

"Atau disinihh?"

Tempo Taehyung kembali menggila. Jimin merasa tubuhnya berada diambang batas.

"Taeehhh... ahhh... ahh... enghhh".

"Aku tidakhh.. kuathh"

Jimin datang lagi dan jatuh pingsan. Taehyung menggeram karena miliknya semakin teremas paska Jimin sampai. Tapi Taehyung belum sampai. Taehyung bingung. Jadilah Taehyung membopong tubuh Jimin ke dalam kamar dan bermain dengan tubuh Jimin hingga pukul 4.00 am. Seingat Taehyung.

TBC

Who's next?

Singularity, Taehyung mode beast!


	3. oops

not an update.

just want to inform.

i just dead from R and O photo concept.

jimin as bitch is officially announced by bighit.

sebelum nulis ff ini gw ga tau jimin seliar ini.

INGAT JIMIN ITU THE PUREST FAIRY IN THE WORLD!


	4. chapter 3

Jimin bangun dengan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya. Horror melihat bercak-bercak merah disana. Taehyung tidak ada. Cahaya di balik tirai menandakan matahari sudah berada diatas dan benar, saat Jimin melihat jam yang ada di nakas Taehyung, saat itu sudah pukul 14.00. Jimin gusar karena baru terbangun dan ponselnya tidak ada, padahal hari itu Hoseok tengah _shooting_ untuk _mv mixtape_ nya.

"Sial".

Buru-buru Jimin membawa tubuhnya yang remuk untuk mandi lalu berpakaian rapi. Setidaknya hari belum gelap dan seingat Jimin lokasi _shooting_ hoseok tidak terlalu jauh, sekitar daerah Namyangju.

Setelah siap dengan pakaian serba hitam dan panjang yang sengaja Jimin pilih untuk menutupi tanda-tanda pada tubuhnya, Jimin bergegas pergi menuju salah satu _brand store_ favoritenya. Jimin belum sempat memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk hyungnya itu. Momen kali ini dirasa tepat untuk memberikan hadiah.

Jimin tiba di set _mv_ Hoseok pukul 16.00 lebih karena harus menyumpal dulu perutnya dengan sandwich yang Jimin beli di salah satu cafe yang dilewatinya. Saat itu Hoseok sedang berbincang dengan Jungkook. Dengan senyum mengembang Hoseok langsung memeluk Jimin. Terharu melihat Jimin datang dengan membawakan hadiah, meskipun tanpa dibungkus.

"Hyung, kau sangat beruntung. Para member datang untuk menyemangatimu".

Selidik Jimin yang penasaran dengan keberadaan anggotanya yang lain. Pasalnya Jimin butuh penjelasan dari dua anggotanya itu.

"Kau benar. Aku beruntung kalian semua datang walaupun sendiri-sendiri". Jawab Hoseok masih sambil merangkul Jimin.

"Mereka datang sendiri-sendiri?" Jimin terkejut. Jimin tidak tahu karena ponselnya tidak berada di tangannya.

"Iya! Bahkan Seokjin hyung bilang dia harus memaksa Namjoon untuk datang kesini". Hoseok membuat wajah kesal yang disengaja.

"Taehyung datang dengan Yeontan, tapi kurasa dia buru-buru datang karena rambutnya masih basah. Lucu sekali. Baru saja dia pulang". Kali ini suara Hoseok terdengar ceria. Tentu saja karena Taehyung bersedia menjadi _cameo_ dalam mv nya meskipun setelah selesai Taehyung langsung saja pulang.

"Hmmm". Jimin merasa dua orang yang namanya baru disebut oleh Hoseok tengah sengaja menghindarinya.

"Hyung, kau kemana saja? Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu sejak pagi untuk mengajakmu kesini bersama". itu suara Jungkook.

"Aku meninggalkannya di studio" Jimin nyengir. Sedikit banyak teringat kejadian sebelumnya dan rasanya kesal.

"Oh benar! Ponselmu ada pada Suga hyung sekarang Jim. Tadi dia sempat kesini, sekalian ingin memberikan ponselmu, tapi kau tidak ada. Sialan, berarti dia kemari hanya karena ingin mengembalikan ponselmu. Pantas saja dia langsung pergi lagi".

"Tenang hyung, kami disini untuk mendukungmu hyung. Benarkan, Kook?" Jimin melemparkan pandangan pada Jungkook yang masih setia memegangi kameranya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Senyum di wajah Hoseok mengembang. Dipeluknya sekali lagi _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

 **TBC** **.** **.** **NOTE:** chapter ini pendek dan ga ada M part nya karena yg req sedikit. **SO PLEASE VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT TO BE WITH JIM NEXT!** **1\. HOSEOK** **2\. JUNGKOOK** **3\. YOONGI** I'll wait until 21.00 and update around midnight today!

Kalian juga bisa req, rough or gentle.

Threesome dibuat kapan2 kalo semua udh nyicip jimin satu2 :)


	5. chapter 4

_Let me taste you too_

.

.

M

i've warned you many times

.

.

"Hyung, tadi malam kau tidur dimana?"

Jungkook menginterupsi Jimin yang sedang melamun setelah kamera yang menyorot mereka mati. Mereka berdua baru saja diminta untuk memberi pesan pada Hoseok yang akan segera menluncurkan _mixtape_ nya.

"Hmm aku... ada di dorm semalam".

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hmm. Kita pulang sekarang?"

Jungkook itu bukan tipe yang cerewet meskipun dalam hatinya penasaran. Dan tentu saja Jungkook penasaran. Saat Jungkook tiba di dorm hanya ada Seokjin. Jungkook juga bukan tipe orang yang tidur cepat. Dia mendengar siara pintu kamar Taehyung yang tertutup tapi tidak dengan kamar Jimin dan Hoseok. Yoongi dan Namjoon sendiri sudah biasa menghabiskan waktu di studio mereka.

Jadi saat pagi Jungkook mengetuk pintu kamar Jimin. Karena tidak ada jawaban Jungkook melenggang masuk tapi tidak ada siapapun disana. Seokjin sudah pergi pagi-pagi dan pintu kamar Taehyung terkunci dari dalam.

"Aku harus ke perusahaan. Kau pulang sendiri saja ya, Kook".

Jungkook menatapi Jimin yang terlihat lebih tenang dari biasanya. Bukan. Terlihat ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Jimin.

"Aku juga ada urusan di perusahaan. Ayo hyung".

Dengan berat hati Jimin mengikuti Jungkook. Maknae itu tidak bisa dibantah. Mereka berdua pergi ke gedung bighit bersama dengan seorang manajer yang juga berniat untuk mengambil beberapa properti disana. Sepanjang jalan si manajer terus saja berceloteh. Tentang proses syuting Hoseok, ketenaran BTS sekarang, hingga masalah keluarganya. Biasanya Jimin akan membully manajer itu karena takut pada sang istri, tapi kali ini Jimin hanya diam. Sebenarnya tubuh Jimin masih sakit. Ingin rasanya Jimin berbaring seharian.

Jungkook hanya menanggapi si manajer seadanya. Terus melirik pada Jimin yang duduk di sampingnya. Sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ragu apakah dia harus menanyakan pada Jimin apa yang sedang mengganggunya.

"Hyung duluan ya Kook".

Itu yang diucapkan Jimin saat mobil mereka berhenti. Bahkan mobil itu masih menyala, dan Jimin sudah melepaskan _seat belt_ nya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Jimin keluar.

"Hyung kemana?" Tanya Jungkook sambil sedikit berteriak karena Jimin sudah menjauh.

"Genius lab".

Jungkook mendengus, menatap langit Seoul yang sudah gelap. Saat di dorm dia harus bicara empat mata dengan Jimin, atau dia akan melaporkannya pada Namjoon. Jika masalah ini sampai pada Namjoon, tentu mereka harus melangsungkan rapat dadakan.

Jimin sudah menekan bel pintu Genius lab berkali-kali, namun makhluk halus di dalam itu belum juga keluar. Iya kulitnya halus tapi tidak dengan mulutnya. Jimin ingin memborbardir bel itu tapi mengingat hal itu terlalu beresiko Jimin hanya menekannya berkali-kali dengan memberikan jeda. Mungkin Yoongi sedang mengenakan _headphone,_ atau mungkisn sedang di toilet. Ingatkan Jimin untuk jangan selalu berfikir positif. Bisa saja Yoongi sedang tidur di dalam sana.

 _cklek_

"Oh hyung akhirnya kau membukakan pintu". Terpa Jimin begitu Yoongi menampakkan wajahnya.

"Hmmm. Masuklah". Yoongi langsung masuk begitu saja.

"Hyung. Ponselku". Jimin masih berdiri di depan pintu tanpa berniat masuk. Jimin masih ada urusan lain di salah satu ruang studio di gedung itu.

"Masuk dulu. Dan tutup pintunya". Jawab Yoongi final.

Yoongi meraih tas jinjingnya yang ada di atas meja lalu duduk di sofa empuk miliknya. Mau tidak mau Jimin masuk dan menutup pintu. Yoongi tengah mengeluarkan ponsel Jimin saat Jimin berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau jelaskan. Jadi sebaiknya kau duduk. Atau jika kau mau berdiri sambil menjelaskan aku juga tidak masalah".

Yoongi meletakkan ponsel Jimin di atas meja. Belum berniat untuk menyerahkannya pada Jimin.

"Kau diam. Ku anggap kau oke dengan berdiri". Yoongi menunjuk ponsel Jimin.

"Kenapa ponselmu ada pada Namjoon dan Namjoon harus susah-susah memintaku untuk mengembalikan padamu padahal dia bisa melakukannya sendiri?"

Jimin berkedip lucu. Yoongi sedang mengintrogasinya. Dan itu tadi baru pertanyaan pertama tapi Jimin sudah bingung untuk menjawab.

"Hyung... itu..."

Jimin berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Ponselku tidak sengaja tertinggal saat aku dan Namjoon hyung sedang berlatih dance"

Jawab Jimin yakin.

"Kau membutuhkan waktu lebih dari dua detik untuk memikirkan jawaban. Dan jawabanmu semakin menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan yang lain. Yakin tidak mau duduk?".

Akhirnya Jimin duduk di samping Yoongi. Sudah pasrah pada nasibnya. Lagi pula mungkin Yoongi bisa membantunya untuk bicara dengan Namjoon.

"Aku ada sedikit masalah dengan Namjoon hyung".

Jimin berhenti. Bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan.

"Lalu?"

Yoongi menuntut karena Jimin terlalu lama.

"Iya hyung, akan aku jelaskan" Jimin menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Seharusnya aku langsung menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan Namjoon hyung. Tapi Taehyung datang saat itu. Dia marah pada Namjoon hyung lalu membawa aku pulang ke dorm. Di dorm aku... aku dan Taehyung membahas masalah itu lagi, dan sekarang sepertinya Namjoon dan Taehyung sama-sama menghindariku".

Muka Jimin memerah. Sungguh Jimin malu dan merasa apa yang sudah terjadi benar-benar salah. Bagaimana mungkin dia membiakan dua membernya menyentuhnya. Dia laki-laki! Harusnya dia bisa melawan.

"Tapi Taehyung terus menghubungi ponselmu sejak siang tadi".

Jimin terkejut akan penuturan Yoongi. Jimin sempat kesal dan beranggapam Taehyung itu brengsek karena meninggalkannya.

"Sekarang jelaskan, masalah kalian apa?"

Yoongi menelisik raut wajah Jimin.

"Mengapa Taehyung bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja? Dan kenapa pantatmu harus sakit?".

Jimin melotot. Tidak percaya akan apa yamg ditanyakan Yoongi.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Ponselmu terus berdering sejak pagi. Kepala ku sakit".

"Pagi? Hyung bilang Taehyung.."

"Jungkook, dia menghubungimu sejak pagi. Ayolah jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan".

Yoongi sudah jengah. Jika benar apa yang ada difikirannya mungkin Yoongi akan marah. Yoongi jadi berfikir, apa alasannya untuk marah? Entahlah, yang jelas hatinya sedang gusar.

"Hyung..."

"Buka jaketmu".

Yoongi menyandarkan diri di sofa.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan apa yang ada di fikiran ku sekarang ini salah, Jim".

"Apa yang hyung fikirkan itu salah!"

Iya Jimin tanpa sengaja membentak Yoongi. Jimin tidak marah pada Yoongi, dia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu marah jika memang begitu. Aku memang tidak punya hak untuk tau walaupun itu benar".

Yoongi menggusak rambutnya santai.

"Hyung!" Jimin sekarang marah. Pasti Yoongi berfikir hal buruk tentangnya.

"Sudahlah Jim. Pulang saja pada Taehyung atau pergi ke studio Namjoon. Kau merusak _mood_ ku".

Yoongi menggeser asal ponsel Jimin dari hadapannya.

"Hyung! Apapun yang ada di otakmu sekarang itu semua salah!"

Jimin berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap Yoongi tidak percaya. Jimin tau benar apa maksud perkataan Yoongi. Pasti Yoongi menganggap Jimin murahan.

"Apa peduliku. Pergi sebelum aku berkata lebih kasar".

Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup mata. Yoongk sendiri tidak menyangka perbincangan mereka berkahir seperti ini. Kerutan di dahinya menandakan Yoongi siap meledak.

Tapi Jimin tidak tau. Dengan emosi Jimin membuka jaketnya. Bahkan kaos hitamnya. Yoongi yang menutup mata terganggu karena suara berisik yang Jimin buat.

"Baik, ucapanmu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku..."

Nafas Jimin putus-putus dan dadanya naik turun karena menahan emosi.

"Mereka memang sudah menyentuhku. Tapi..

tapi aku bukan murahan yang akan melemparkan tubuhku pada mereka!".

Yoongi membuka matanya dan rahangnya mengeras. Di hadapannya Jimin tidak mengenakan atasan dan tubuhnya penuh bercak merah, hingga ke _v line_ nya dan mungkin masih berlanjut ke bawah sana.

"Aku kemari untuk ponselku dan menemui Namjoon. Tapi kau seenaknya membrondongku dengan pertanyaan dan fikiran burukmu. Aku sudah selesai. Terserah pada otakmu itu. Maaf aku tidak sopan".

Jimin ingin meraih kaosnya yang berada di lantai dan saat itu juga Yoongi bangkit dari posisinya.

"Mereka tidak akan melakukan itu jika kau tidak memulainya. Terutama Namjoon".

Yoongi lebih dulu mengambil kaos Jimin karena Jimin sempat terkejut pada ucapan Yoongi. Yoongi sudah keterlaluan.

"Jujur saja Jim. Kau menikmatinya. Jika tidak, kau bisa menolak. Bahkan Taehyung juga? Yang benar saja".

Yoongi membuang kaos Jimin asal.

"Hyung! Kau sudah keterlaluan".

Entah apa yang merasuki Yoongi, Yoongi mendekati Jimin. Yoongi hanya kesal. Wajarkan jika Yoongi kesal?

"Hyung! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?".

"Kita lihat apa kau akan menolakku atau tidak".

Yoongi sudah memegang rahang Jimin dan Jimin mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

 _"Let me taste you. Just like them"._

Yoongi berbisik di telinga kiri Jimin.

Jimin relfeks meninju Yoongi dengan tangan kanannya. Yoongi terjatuh. Pipinya lebam dan bibirnya pecah. Darah segar mulai mengalir disana. Untuk pertama kali sejak SMA dan pindah ke sekolah yang dipilihkan bighit ada seseorang yang melukai wajah cantik Yoongi. Untung saja BTS tidak memiliki jadwal tampil ke depan karena sedang menyiapkan album dan mixtape Hoseok.

"Shit"

"Kau fikir apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?!"

Wajah Jimin merah.

"Bersenang-senang?. Dengan caraku".

Yoongi segera menyambar Jimin. Mencium paksa dan menyeretnya untuk dijatuhkan ke atas sofa. Jimin mendorong Yoongi hingga ciuman paksa Yoongi terlepas.

"Sadarlah Yoongi!"

"Persetan".

Yoongi kembali menindih Jimin. Menahan tubuh Jimin dengan tubuhnya. Bibir Yoongi mencari bibir Jimin yang bergerak liar meronta. Tangan kanan Yoongi terangkat.

 _plak_

"Diamlah Park Jimin!"

Yoongi menampar Jimin. Jimin terdiam dengan rasa panas yang menjalar di pipi kirinya. Rasa panas terus menjalar hingga kedua netra Jimin hingga air mata tanpa sadar menetes. Kesempatan itu diambil oleh Yoongi untuk mencium Jimin. Berantakan. Membuat Jimin kembali berontak. Terlebih saat Yoongi memasukkan lidahnya paksa.

Yoongi semakin kesal. Dia bangkit dengan menjambak rabut blonde Jimin.

"Kau yang memintaku untuk lebih kasar dari ini".

Jimin terisak saat kemudian Yoongi mengikat kedua tangannya dengan bajunya. Membuat Jimin tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Hyuung.."

"Diamlah atau aku akan mengikat kakimu juga".

Yoongi menurunkan celana jeans Jimin hingga ke lutut. Menyentuh milik Jimin dari balik celana dalamnya. Jimin menggeliat merasakan sensasinya. Tapi tetap saja Jimin menggeleng menolak perlakuan Yoongi. Dan tubuhnya tidal bisa berbohong karena Jimin mulai bangkit.

"Lihat. Kau bereaksi! Apa ini enak?".

Yoongi tersenyum remeh. Ditarik sisa pakian Jimin untuk mempermudah mengocok milik Jimin.

"Apa aku juga harus meninggalkan tanda disini?"

Yoongi membelai bercak-bercak merah di sepanjang paha dalam Jimin. Tidak puas, Yoongi berpindah posisi. Sekarang dia duduk di sofa dengan kedua kaki Jimin diangkat keatas. Menjilati dan menggigiti paha dalam Jimin. Tangannya tidak berhenti membelai dan mengocok Jimin. Jimin sekuat diri tetap melawan dan berontak, tidak membiarkan satu desahan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Enghhh"

Satu desahan akhirnya keluar dari Jimin karena Yoongi tiba-tiba memasukkan jarinya ke lubang Jimin. Tak lama disertai lidahnya. Bergerak-gerak menjilati.

"Let me tell you something. You taste good".

Yoongi memasukkan tiga jarinya dan satu tangannya fokus mengocok Jimin dengan tempo seirama sedang Yoongi sendiri menikmati wajah Jimin yang _needy._ Jimin tidak berani membuka mata. Bibir bawahnya masih setia digigit. Tapi tak lama akhirnya Jimin melenguh karena sampai pada puncak. Terkutuklah jemari Yoongi yang panjang, besar dan berurat.

"Menikmatinya?"

Yoongi membersihkan tangannya dengan tissu yang ada di atas mejanya. Sedangkan Jimin masih terengah mengatur nafas. Yoongi berdiri untuk melepaskan celananya. Lalu menindih tubuh Jimin.

"Ini tidak akan selesai dengan cepat. Buka mulutmu".

Jimin membuka matanya. Jimin benar-benar berantakkan. Wajahnya merah dan berkeringat. Mulutnya tertutup rapat dan kepalanya menggeleng kuat. Yoongi meraih rahang Jimin dan mencengkramnya.

"Ku bilang buka!".

Dengan paksaan akhirnya mulut Jimin terbuka. Yoongi langsung memasukkan kejantanannya ke mulut Jimin. Yoongi sudah setengah tegang.

"Wow Jim. Ini hangat... erghh".

Air mata Jimin kembali jatuh. Yoongi melecehkan mulutnya seperti orang kesetanan. Tubuhnya naik turun dengan cepat. Jimin tersedak dan kesulitan bernafas tapi Yoongi tampak tak perduli.

"Enghh.. Apa kau melakukan ini dengan Namjoon dan Taehyung? hmmm?".

Suara Yoongi makin merendah. Tangannya meremas surai Jimin dan terus mengeluar masukkan miliknya di mulut Jimin. Jimin yang terus berontak dan menolak malah membuat mulutnya seolah memijat milik Yoongi.

"Akuh suka mulutmuh chiimh, terlebih suaramuh. Ohh... Setelah ini aku ingin kau meneriakkan namaku, Jiminie".

Yoongi mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari mulut Jimin. Saliva Jimin melingkupi milik Yoongi yang sudah besar. Akhirnya Jimin bisa bernafas. Namun Yoongi segera membalik tubuh Jimin. Membuat Jimin menungging diatas sofa.

"Min Yoongi. Jiminie akan mengingat namaku. Bukan Namjoon atau Taehyung".

Yoongi meremas pantat sintal Jimin. Kedua tangannya yang besar begitu pas disana. Bergerak dengan liar.

"Hyunghh..andwaeehhh".

Jimin dan sisa kesadarannya merintih.

Yoongi mengocok miliknya sekali lagi lalu melebarkan pantat Jimin dengan kedua tangannya. Kepala Jimin tersentak ke belakang.

"Ahhhh".

"Emhhh Jimh... Bagaimana penisku bisa langsung masuk seperti ituhh... Kauhh basahh"

"Hyung, berhentihh"

"Oh Jimhh, aku baru mulai"

Yoongi langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tangannya meremas bokong Jimin. Peluh menetes di dahi Yoongi yang menggeram menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri karena cengkraman Jimin.

"Keluarkanhh"

Jimin mengencangkan lubangnya membuat Yoongi semakin terjebak.

"Shit, you whore! you eat me".

 _slap_

Yoongi menampar bokong Jimin dengan kencang membuat Jimin terkejut dan melemaskan ototnya kembali. Yoongi akhirnya bisa menggenjot Jimin dengan brutal.

"Argh Jimh.. kau bisa merasakan milikku kan? Aku sedang menggerusmu. Dan ini sangat nikmat"

"Ahh.. Ahhh.. enghh.. Hyung!".

Akhirnya Yoongi menyentuh _spot_ Jimin. Jimin akui milik Yoongi lebih besar dibandingkan dengan dua membernya yang lain. Jika saja Yoongi bermain gentle , mungkin Jimin sudah rela disentuh sejak tadi.

"Disana hah?"

Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk . Yoongi menggenjot Jimin pelan. Memastikan miliknya menyentuh titik itu agar Jimin hanyut dalam kenikmatan ini. Dan benar hal itu membuat Jimin lupa diri. Liurnya menetes di sofa.

"Yoonhh hyuunghhh... fasterhh"

Yoongi tersenyum puas. Jimin sudah meminta. Tapi Yoongi lantas berhenti. Meraih wajah Jimin lalu mencium begitu dalam. Memasukkan lidah dan bergelut. Jimin melepas ciuman itu.

"Hyungh. Aku ingin keluar".

Ucap Jimin di depan wajah Yoongi. Oh Yoongi benar-benar harus menahan diri karena Jimin terlihat menggoda. Yoongi mengeluarkan miliknya lalu berdiri membuat Jimin sempat mendesah.

"Do it yourself".

Yoongi duduk di sofa, menunggu Jimin untuk menaikinya. Tapi Jimin mengulurkan tangannya yang masih terikat.

"Dengan tangan terikat".

Titah Yoongi.

Jimin pasrah, pasalnya tubuhnya sedang butuh. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah karena berkali-kali disetubuhi. Jadi dengan tangan terikat Jikin menaiki Yoongi. Memposisikan milik Yoongi yang memang benar berukuran jumbo itu tepat di hadapan lubangnya yang berkedut.

"Ahhh..."

Jimin mendesah keras karena milik Yoongi tertancap sangat dalam.

"Ohh. Milik Yoongi hyung sangat besarhhh. Rasanya lubangkuhh... sangat penuhh"

Jimin menaik turunkan tubuhnya cepat. Sedangkan Yoongi mulai meraba dada Jimin hingga akhirnya melumat penuh nafsu puting Jimin. Jimin meremas helai rambut Yoongi yang menyusu padanya.

"Nehh, thereee... Hyuunghhh akuhh... tubuhkuuh.. anehh.. I want more".

 **TBC**

NO REQ FOR NEXT CHAP!

threesome alert!

Sebelumnya maaf karna td mlm g jd up. Terdistract tracklist yg keluar gitu aja.


	6. chapter 5

"Nehh, thereee... Hyuunghhh akuhh... tubuhkuuh.. anehh.. I want more".

M

Dosa hadeuh

Yoongi x Jimin

jk

Yoongi mendecih melihat tubuh dongsaengnya yang sibuk mencari kenikmatan. Padahal sebelumnya Jimin jual mahal. Sok suci. Nyatanya kepolosan Jimin sudah hilang.

Setau Yoongi, Jimin itu makhluk paling lembut di dunia. Julukannya diantara ARMY banyak, mulai dari malaikat, peri, mochi, manggaetok, sampai kucing belang (tiga). Tapi tau-tau sekarang Jimin sudah jadi kucing garong.

Dan sebenarnya Yoongi lebih suka Jimin yang polos, yang manis. Karena Yoongi akui dirinya sepahit kopi walaupun nama julukannya Sugar. Yoongi selalu butuh dua tiga dosis senyuman Jimin untuk menaikkan kadar gulanya.

"Engh.. hyung.. bantulah aku.. akuhh.. lelahh".

Jimin meremas rambut Yoongi yang masih pasif dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat.

Rasa kesal semakin merasuki Yoongi karena nyatanya Jiminnya yang manis sudah besar. Dalam arti Jimin sekarang sudah dewasa, dan milik Jimin juga sudah hampir pada puncak. Jelas sekali Jimin menikmati. Meski menikmati juga, rasa kesal tak kunjung hilang dari hati Yoongi. Lalu suara ketukan pada pintu studio membuat Yoongi sedikit terkejut.

 _tok tok_

"Hyung. Jimin hyung ada di dalam?"

Yoongi tau benar siapa yang sedang berada di depan pintu studionya. Hanya Jungkook yang tanpa alasan jelas berani mengganggu ketenangan Yoongi. Dan hanya Jungkook (dan dirinya sendiri) yang tidak suka berbasa basi. Tapi Yoongi tidak perduli. Dia belum puas. Apalagi Jimin. Jimin sepertinya sudah hilang akal.

 _tok tok tok!_

"Yoongi hyung!"

Ingin rasanya Yoongi mengabaikan Jungkook. Tapi yang Yoongi hafal betul, Jungkook tidak akan menyerah sampai pintu itu terbuka. Dan hanya Yoongi yang tahu password studionya, walaupun dirinya pun pernah sekali lupa dan berakhir tidak bisa mengakses studionya untuk berhari-hari. Dengan terpaksa Yoongi membuka matanya yang sebelumnya masih menikmati kegiatannya dengan Jimin.

"Shit. Sabar Jungkook!" Yoongi memejamkan matanya lalu melepaskan ikatan yang menjadi pusat kenikmatan mereka. Menjatuhkan tubuh Jimin begitu saja keatas sofa. Yoongi lalu embenarkan celananya asal lalu beranjak kearah pintu. Jimin mengerang. Ayolah Jimin belum klimaks. Hampir. Dan tiba-tiba Jimin harus sadar bahwa saat ini Yoongi tengah berjalan untuk membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook? Dengan keadaannya sekarang?

Ingatkan Yoongi bahya satu-satunya helai benang yang menempel pada Jimin adalah kaos yang mengikat tangannya.

 _cklek_

Hyung. Kau lama sekali" Keluh Jungkook

"Wae?" Alis Yoongi berkerut. Pasalnya Jungkook kini tengah tertawa. Apa yang ditertawakan bocah ini? fikir Yoongi.

"Hyung, rambutmu... Apa ada badai di dalam?"

Jungkook kembali tertawa.

"Ck. Bukan badai. Tapi tsunami. Ngomong-ngomong, berapa umurmu sekarang Kook?"

Yoongi merapikan asal rambutnya yang mungkin memang terlihat aneh akibat ulah Jimin. Dan sekarang giliran Jungkook yang kebingungan dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Yoongi. Tapi Jungkook hanya menjawab saja.

"Iya, aku tidak bisa ikut minum alkohol saat di Amerika nanti karena umurku baru 21 disana. Tapi aku ini sudah legal di Korea"

Jungkook itu kadang berbicara sangat sedikit, tapi terkadang bicara terlalu banyak.

"Hmm jadi 22 ya. Baiklah. Kau boleh masuk. Tutup pintunya".

Yoongi melenggang begitu saja masuk ke dalam studio nya.

"Hyung, kau sedang minum-minum?" Jungkook mengekori langkah Yoongi. Masih fokus oada Yoongi yang bergerak ke sudut ruangan untuk mengambil air mineral di dalam lemari pendingin.

"Kau mencari Jimin kan? Itu dia. Dan tolong jangan menjerit". Yoongi menunjuk kearah sofa dengan dagunya sebelum meminum dari botol air mineral.

Jungkook sudah akan menoleh saat suara Jimim menginterupsi.

"Hajima! Jungkook, jangan melihat kesini"

Jungkook tau ada yang salah dengan hyungnya itu hanya dari suaranya. Suara Jimin sedikit parau dan terdengar lemah. Dan semakin dilarang, jiwa Jungkook semakin penasaran.

"Kook, Aku sudah memperingatkanmu!" Jimin terisak. Bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang. Jimin malu dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Jim. Jungkook sudah dewasa".

Yoongi meletakkan botol minum yang sudah ditenggaknya hingga setengah keatas meja kerjanya. Langkah selanjutnya Yoongi mencoba mendekati Jimin. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Jungkook.

"Hyung. Apa yang terjadi?"

Mata Jungkook membulat sempurna. Jungkook belum melihat kearah Jimin. Dia tidak mau. Dan meski tidak tau apa yang tengah terjadi dengan Jimin, rasanya Jungkook tau hal ini pasti buruk.

"Sungguh, jika kau penasaran, kau bisa melihatnya". Yoongi tersenyum licik. Melepaskan genggaman Jungkook di lengannya.

"Jungkook, jebal". Jimin sudah memohon.

"Kurasa kita harus mulai dari awal lagi".

Dan ucapan terakhir Yoongi membuat Jungkook tidak kuasa untuk menolehkan pandangannya kearah sofa di studio Yoongi.

"Ji.. min Hyung?"

Jungkook terkejut bukan main. Segera saja Jungkook membuang muka. Wajahnya seketika panas. Tidak menyangka seumur hidupnya akan melihat hyungnya yang satu itu berada diposisi seperti itu. Tubuh telanjang, tangan terikat, mata terpejam, dan kejantanan yang tegang. Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati.

"Hahaha. Lucu sekali. Wajahmu memerah, Jungkook". Yoongi tertawa sarkas. Seketika Jungkook naik darah. Berbagai macam kemungkinan buruk melintas di kepalanya mengenai bagaimana Jimin bisa berakhir seperti itu. Yang jelas itu pasti ulah Yoongi.

"Hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jimim hyung?" Jungkook menarik kerah baju Yoongi. Nafas nya berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi dan rambutnya yang berantakan itu hanya mendengus kecil lalu sedikit tersenyum.

"Tenanglah Kook. Aku tidak menyakiti Jimin". Yoongi melepas paksa jeratan Jungkook.

"Lihatlah".

Yoongi kali ini benar-benar mendekati Jimin. Duduk di sisi sofa. Mengelus helai rambut Jimin penuh sayang. Jimin hanya memejamkan mata untuk menahan rangsangan sentuhan yang diberikan Yoongi. Hingga Yoongi mengelus punggungnya terus hingga ke perut datar Jimin, Jimin tidak bisa bertahan.

"Emhh. hyungh.. hentikan".

Jimin menggeliat tidak tenang.

"Lihat. Tubuhnya sedang sensitif. Harusnya dia sekarang sudah selesai jika kau tidak menggedor studioku".

Jungkook hanya terdiam. Tidak percaya akan indra penglihatan dan pendengarannya. Ya Tuhan. Keadaan ini benar-benar aneh bagi Jungkook.

"Mungkin kau bisa membantunya Kook. Tidak, maksudku, kau harus bertangging jawab".

Yoongi menegakkan diri. Mendekati Jungkook dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Jimin hyungmu itu sangat panas".

Jungkook meringis karena Yoongi meremas miliknya dari luar celana jeansnya.

"Kau bisa menyiapkan diri sambil menonton".

Yoongi kembali mendekati Jimin. Duduk di sofa itu dan mengangkat Jimin agar berada di pangkuannya. Yang bisa Jimin lakukan hanya memejamkan mata dan pasrah. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini?

Tangan kiri Yoongi menyentuh rahang Jimin. Menuntun Jimin untuk menoleh kearah Yoongi yang membelakanginya. Yoongi meraup bibir atas dan bawah Jimin bergantian. Sesekali menjilat bibir bengkak itu lalu menariknya gemas. Suara kecipakan semakin jelas karena saliva Jimin turun hingga ke dagunya.

Jimin sudah terbuai, membuat tangan Yoongi bergelirya, mencari titik sensitif lain Jimin. Mengelus-ngelus dada Jimin. Oke, tubuh Jimin sangat bagus, dan tangan Yoongi sangat betah merabanya.

"Enghh"

Desahan Jimin mulai terdengar kala ciuman Yoongi turun ke leher. Menggigit kecil disana.

"Ayolah Jungkook. Kau bisa membuka matamu"

Yoongi mencium bahu Jimin.

Ternyata Jungkook masih berdiri di posisinya dengan mata tertutup. Tangannya mengepal keras menahan lonjakan hasrat karena suara-suara laknat yang merasuk ke telinganya. Jungkook itu baru dewasa. Menonton film porno saja belum pernah. Ini sudah melihat nyata, plus diminta praktek. Teorinya saja belum mengerti.

Karena rasa penasarannya, Jungkook akhirnya membuka mata. Menyesal. Karena saat itu tangan Yoongi sudah berada di paha dalam Jimin. Membukanya lebar untuk memamerkan tubuh Jimin padanya. Sial!

"Jim, buka matamu" Bisik Yoongi seduktif di telinga Jimin.

Jimin membuka matanya perlahan. Dalam hati berharap Jungkook sudah pergi karena ia tidak mendengar suara Jungkook dalam beberaoa menit. Tapi salah. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Jung.. Kook..."

Sial!

Tatapan Jimin yang sayu seakan meminta lebih dan menyebut namanya. Wow Jungkook keras seketika.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya. Membayangkan kenyal bibir Jimin.

"Jika kau siap, Jimin siap kapanpun. Lagi pula dia sudah sangat basah sejak aku memasukinya tadi".

Jimin tersenyum kearah Jungkook. Lalu tangan sialan itu mulai mengocok milik Jimin.

Jungkook menggeram. Tangannya mulai mengocok miliknya sendiri, menyesuaikan tempo permainan hyungnya.

"Hyunghhh.. andwaeh... Kookie.."

Jimin menggeleng. Wajah nya semakin merah. Malu karena Jungkook menonton kegiatan mereka.

"Kenapa Jim? Kau ingin Jungkook hmm?"

Yoongi kembali mengecupi leher Jimin hingga ke rahang tegas Jimin. Jimin membusungkan dadanya. Rangsangan rangsangan itu terlalu kuat membuatnya klimaks dengan cepat. Terutama tatapan Jungkook yang sudah berubah. Seakan ingin memakannya.

"Ahhhh"

Jimin sampai dan segera mengatur nafasnya.

"Kook, jika kau puas dengan handjob mu sendiri, aku yang akan masuk. Aku sudah tegang lagi"

Yoongi melepaskan dekapannya pada Jimin lalu berdiri.

"Hyung, apa benar aku boleh?"

Oh akhirnya Jungkook tergoda. Yoongi terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi".

Yoongi memperhatikan Jungkook yang mendekati Jimin. membenarkan helaian rambut Jimin yang menutupi dahinya.

"Hyung. Jangan marah padaku ya. Kau tau aku selau menyayangimu selama ini" Jungkook mencoba berbicara pada Jimin. Jimin bisa mendengar ucapan Jungkook dengan sangat jelas. Tapi tak ada kata yang bisa dikatakan oleh Jimin. Jimin juga menyayangi Jungkook. Tidak mungkin bagi Jimim untuk marah pada Jungkook, tapi tidak mungkin juga Jimin mengatakan dia tidak akan marah atas apa yang akan dilakukan Jungkook setelah itu.

"Hyung. Lihat aku, jebal".

Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jimin. Mengecup dahi Jimin sekilas.

Jimin perlahan membuka matanya. Menemukan tatapan teduh Jungkook. Hanya anggukan kecil yang diberikan Jimin. Dan itu cukup bagi Jungkook.

"Maknae kita tidak akan perjaka lagi setelah ini". kekeh Yoongi.

Jungkook tidak peduli pada hyung nya yang sarkas itu. Dia lebih memilih sibuk menurunkan celananya jeans nya yang sesak bukan main. Saat celana dalamnya sudah terlepas Jungkook merasa lega, pasalnya dia sudah tegang sempurna. Dan jika kalian pernah melihat abs Jungkook, bisa kalian bayangkan sebesar apa milik Jungkook.

"Maaf jika aku menyakitimu hyung. Ini pertama bagiku".

Jungkook memegangi pinggul Jimin yang berbaring di sofa lalu memasukkan miliknya perlahan. Benar kata Yoongi, Jimin sangat basah.

"Enghh Kook... Akh!"

Tiba-tiba Jungkook menyentak miliknya karena tidak tahan akan hisapan lubang Jimin.

"Ssshhh... aku sudah masuk hyung".

Jimin menggigit bibirnya. Penuh kembali dirasakan kali ini, oleh penis yang asing lagi. Sedikit lebih besar dari milik Taehyung, sekilas fikir Jimin.

"Kookhh...gerakan.. ini tidak nyaman". Jimin bergerak-gerak karena gatal.

Jungkook mulai bergerak. Perlahan. Merasskan friksi yang luar biasa mengguncang jiwanya. Rasanya lubang Jimin meremas-remas miliknya dari dalam.

"Jiminhh... owhhh shhhh..."

Dan Jungkook sudah membuka matanya. Tidak ada keraguan lagi. Temponya semakin cepat.

"Nehh... Kook... therehh.."

Satu kali akhirnya Jungkook mengenai spot Jimin. Membuat milik Jimin tegang sepenuhnya lagi. Jungkook dengan sengaja menurunkan temponya sekali lagi.

"Panggil aku 'oppa'".

Demi fetishnya yang Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu jika dia menyukai itu.

"Enghh. faster Kook.

Jimin mendesah karena titik kepuasannya tak tersentuh lagi. Belum sepenuhnya sadar pada perintah jungkook.

"'Oppa' Jim!".

Jungkook menaikan suaranya. Bukan hal yang biasa didengar Jimin dan anggota member yang lain tentunya. Jimin sendiri tidak masalah selama Jungkook bisa memberikan apa yang dibutuhkannya sekarang.

"Nehhh oppa...Kookie oppa.. lebihhh dalamhh jebal"

Jungkook menjadi lebih semangat. Peluhnya sudah membasahi kaos putih yang melekat ditubuhnya. Jungkook bergerak lebih cepat dan dalam.

"Yasss ahhh good... sangathh nikmat... disanahh..."

"shhhh"

Jungkook rasa dia tidak akan lama lagi sampai.

"Bermain sendiri itu tidak enak. cih"

Tiba-tiba saja suara Yoongi terdengar. Benar saja Yoongi tanpa sengaja terabaikan dan bermain handjob sendiri.

"Maaf mengganggu sebelumnya. Tapi Jimin juga belum memuaskan ku".

Yoongi melepaskan saja celananya.

Yoongi sudah bersipa disisi lain sofa tempat kepala Jimin berada.

"Hyunghh.."

ucap Jimin saat mata mereka bertatapan.

"Jangan digigit"

Hanya itu peringatan dari Yoongi. Lalu tanpa aba-aba Yoongi mencengkram rahang Jimin, memasukkan paksa miliknya ke mulut Jimin.

Bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan Jungkook di bawah sana. Jimin memejamkan mata. Otaknya kosong. Salivanya menetes keluar. Ini semua Gila!

Dan mungkin Jimin juga gila karena menikmati.

Tersedak, nafasnya habis. Saat diambang batas, yang Jimin ingat tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat dengan dua kejantanan yang masih menggenjotnya entah sampai kapan.

 **TBC**

 **next chap ga maen kasar.**

req jin/hoseok?

thx yg udh review. kalian penuh dosa. (apalagi gw yg nulis)

sorry for typo. ga pernah berani baca ulang.


	7. chapter 6

**Jimin?**

 _Jimin bingung. Bingung pada keadaan. Bingung pada para membernya. Bingung pada dirinya sendiri._

M rated

JinMin

Satu hal yang Jimin sadari berubah selama beberapa hari belakangan. Ia selalu bangun dalam keadaan 'sakit' dan lelah serta bingung. Siang itu pun Jimin perlu beberapa menit untuk mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya dan bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di tempatnya terbangun. Kamarnya sendiri. Pasalnya setelah diingat ingat Jimin sebelumnya berada di _Genius Lab._

Oh Jimin memerah sambil menangkup pipinya sendiri. Pasti salah satu dari Yoongi atau Jungkook yang membawanya pulang. Dan salah satu dari mereka juga pasti yang membersihkan tubuh Jimin, mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Jimin malu kuadrat. Untungnya Hoseok tidak pulang ke dorm, terlihat dari tempat tidur di sebelah Jimin yang masih rapi.

"Hyung... Kau sudah bangun?"

Jimin terlonjak kaget saat tiba tiba Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jimin belum siap untuk bertemu Jungkook setelah kejadian sebelumnya. Bahkan otaknya baru mulai bekerja.

"Ah.. ne".

"Hmm Sarapan di luar atau mau ku bawakan saja ke kamar?"

Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya setelah sebelumnya menggaruk pipinya yang semakin tirus itu. Bisa Jimin lihat Jungkook sangat gugup sekarang. Kebiasaan Jungkook saat gugup tidak bisa hilang.

"Aku tidak apa apa. Terlihat aneh jika aku dibawakan sarapan sampai ke kamar. Lagi pula..."

Jimin menjeda, melirik kearah jam kecil yang berada di nakas mungil di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Ini sudah siang. Ku rasa jam sarapan sudah lewat".

Jimin mencoba untuk tertawa kecil agar suasana mencair. Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu hening melanda mereka. Jimin sebenarnya masih ingin berlama lama diatas kasurnya. Tubuhnya sangat pegal. Tapi Jungkook yang masih terdiam di tempatnya memaksa Jimin untuk beranjak menuju kamar mandi, sekedar mencuci muka mungkin cukup.

"Hyung... mengenai sebelumnya..."

Jimin baru saja menyibakkan selimutnya, tapi ucapan Jungkook membuatnya hanya terduduk diam dipinggiran ranjang. Menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Jungkook dengan was was. Jimin sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Jungkook. Jimin takut.

Bukan tanpa alasan. Mengingat kelakuannya sendiri membuat Jimin ingin loncat dari lantai tertinggi gedung Bighit. Jungkook yang masih polos bagi Jimin itu sudah melihat hal yang tidak tidak. Bahkan ikut mencicipi Jimin bersama Yoongi. Jimin tersadar seberapa Jalan dirinya dan merasa bersalah sudah membuat Jungkook berada di posisinya sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi..."

"Kook, hyung yang salah. Maaf".

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya dalam setelah memotong ucapan Jungkook. Jungkook seketika berubah panik. Bukan permintaan maaf yang Jungkook kira akan keluar dari mulut hyungnya itu. Makian dan amarah yang seharusnya Jimin lontarkan.

" _Ani,_ Hyung. Bukan begitu. Hyung tidak salah. Aku yang salah. Hyung harusnya marah padaku".

Jungkook ragu. Haruskah dia mendekat pada Jimin yang terlihat sedih atau menjaga jarak karena Jungkook sendiri masih takut untuk menyentuh hyungya itu. Takut Jimin marah. Takut khilaf lagi.

" _Gwencanha_. Lagumu... hyung tau kau sibuk. Hyung tidak apa-apa".

"Hyung..."

Jungkook tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lagunya memang menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Tapi meskipun dia berkerja saat ini, Jungkook tidak akan bisa fokus karena terfikir hyungnya ini. Tapi Jungkook menyerah. Mungkin Jimin butuh waktu. Jungkook pun butuh waktu. Karena sungguh apa yang sudah terjadi berada diluar rencana hidup Jungkook selama ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus meluruskan sesuatu. Aku benar benar meminta maaf untuk sebelumnya, maaf karena tubuh hyung... hmm.."

Jungkook bingung memilih kosa kata untuk melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Intinya maaf membuat hyung pingsan. Itu semua tidak direncanakan, sungguh. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berniat menyakiti hyung, Yoongi hyung juga seperti itu. Bahkan Yoongi hyung ikut mengantar hyung pulang ditengah kesibukannya".

Jimin masih diam. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh Jungkook. Jungkook tidak tahu Jimin tengah shock. Perkiraannya meleset. Yoongi dan Jungkook, bisa saja mereka berdua yang membersihkan tubuhnya. Malu pangkat tiga.

Karena Jimin tak kunjung bersuara, akhirnya Jungkook memilih untuk keluar dari sana. Dia akan berfikir, tidak di dorm, studionya lebih aman karena dekat dengan Jimin itu berbahaya.

"Aku mengerti. Hyung mungkin butuh waktu. Aku harus kembali ke studio. Hyung jangan lupa makan".

Jungkook mengambil sesuatu dari hoodie kebesarannya. Sekotak susu pisang diletakkan di samping Jimin, lalu Jungkook keluar dari sana.

Jimin sudah mencuci wajahnya dan berganti pakaian. Tapi sudah lebih 30 menit Jimin hanya mondar mandir, ragu keluar dari kamarnya. Takut bertemu Jungkook, atau Yoongi, atau Taehyung, atau Namjoon. Dia tidak tahu siapa siapa saja yang ada di dorm sekarang.

"Ku kira kau masih tidur".

Jimin menatap horror pada Hyung tertua nya yang tengah berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamarnya. Jimin setengah mati terkaget. Yang membuat kaget, Seokjin, masuk begitu saja.

"Yak! Hyung! Kau bisa mengetuk pintu dulu"

"Kau sehat?"

Jin tak repot repot membalas ocehan Jimin. Dia mendudukan diri di ranjang Hoseok. Jimin ikut duduk di ranjangnya. Mereka berhadap hadapan sekarang.

Jimin mengangguk kecil.

"Yoongi bilang kau merasa tidak enak badan tadi malam. Jadi dia mengantarmu pulang dengan Jungkook. Apa kau yakin kau baik?".

"Hmmm Apa aku terlihat buruk?"

Jimin tersenyum. Tidak ingin membuat Seokjin khawatir.

"Tidak. Kau terlihat menggemaskan".

Jin tertawa. Meski terdengar seperti candaan, sebenarnya Seokjin serius akan ucapannya. Jimin terlalu menggemaskan dimatanya. Jimin biasa bergelantungan pada member Bangtan. Berguling di lantai. Menaikkan suaranya lucu. Saat tertawa Jimin butuh member lain untuk sandaran, jika tidak pasti dia akan terjungkal. Jimin itu definisi lain dari _Aegyo,_ walau dia selalu menyangkalnya. Secara alami apapun yang dilakukan Jimin itu menggemaskan Lihat saja sekarang, Jimin mengembungkan pipinya. sangat imut.

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik. Kau butuh teman bicara. Dan kau tau aku selalu siap menawarkan diri untuk mendengar".

Wajah Jimin berubah serius. Jin benar benar pengertian dan perhatian. Jimin menimbang, haruskah dia bercerita pada kakak tertuanya?

"Ayolah Chim. Kau tidak biasanya diam seperti ini".

Seokjin kini berpindah ke samping Jimin. Meyakinkan Jimin unuk bercerita.

"Aku tidak apa apa, hyung. Sungguh".

Jimin tersenyum. Tapi Jin sudah siap dengan tatapannya seolah menembus Jimin. Seokjin bukan tipe pemaksa, tapi Jin tau betul ada yang mengganggu fikiran Jimin. Seokjin menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi Jimin itu enak. Hebat menari, menyanyi, fans banyak, bahkan dekat dengan semua member. Aku iri".

Jimin terkejut akan pernyataan Jin yang tiba tiba. Segera saja Jimin membalas pernyataan Jin.

"Hyung, hyung juga hebat. Suara tinggi hyung sangat keren. Kau bisa memasak, akting mu didepan kamera sangat bagus. Kau sangat tampan dan percaya diri. Hyung juga dekat dengan semua member, hyung line, maknae line".

"Ck. Tapi kau bahkan tidak mau bercerita padaku".

Jimin hanya tertawa garing. Dia memang biasanya hanya bercerita masalah pribadi pada Taehyung, atau sesekali pada Namjoon jika mengenai kegelisahannya sebagai Jimin BTS. Tapi kali ini masalah Jimin benar-benar bersifat personal. Jimin akui, dia mulai meragukan orientasi seksualnya.

"Baiklah eomma nya Bangtan. Tapi ada syaratnya. Satu, jangan terkejut. Dua, jangan membenciku atau siapapun. Tiga, untuk sekarang, rahasiakan. Bagaimana?"

Tawar Jimin

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau merokok? Atau mungkinkah... kau menggunakan obat obatan?! Ya Tuhan, Jimin.".

Jin meneriaki Jimin. Jimin menepuk jidatnya, lupa memberikan satu syarat lagi, yaitu agar Jin tidak _over reacting_ dan menyela apa yang akan dikatakan Jimin.

"Tenang hyung. Jika kau histeris aku tidak bisa bercerita"

"Tapi hyung khawatir. Wajar kan".

Jimin mendengus. Sedikit banyak kembali ragu, bercerita atau tidak. Mungkin saja Seokjin yang lebih tua darinya itu bisa memberikan nasehat untuk masalahnya. Tapi apa Seokjin bisa serius menanggapinya? Bagaimana jika Seokjin malah jijik pada Jimin? Pada member lain?

"Jim".

"Berjanjilah dan aku akan mulai".

Jimin menatap lekat mata Seokjin. Giliran Seokjin yang bimbang. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jimin bukankah seharusnya masalah itu didiskusikan bersama member atau bahkan bersama perwakilan BigHit. Tapi Jimin malah minta dirahasiakan. Belum lagi sepertinya member yang lain terlibat. Jika Seokjin setuju, apapun masalah itu ia harus tutup mulut. Jika tidak, Seokjin tidak rugi sih. Tapi ia sudah kepalang penasaran, tentu ia juga sungguh sungguh mengkhawatirkan Jimin.

"Tentu. Aku berjanji. Tapi jika hal itu sangat buruk dan menurutku kau tidak bisa mengatasinya, aku akan memaksamu berkonsultasi dengan member lain dan agensi kita. Aku harap kau mengerti, hyung hanya khawatir".

"Ok".

Cukup adil bagi Jimin. Lagi pula cepat atau lambat memang dia harus bicara dengan member lain terutama Namjoon, Yoongi, Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Jimin dan Seokjin sama sama menyamankan posisi. Seokji membuka telinga lebar lebar menanti Jimin mulai bercerita. Jimin berdehem dehem. Bingung harus mulai dari mana.

"Hmm... Begini... Ah, pertama tolong jangan berteriak".

Seokjin mengangguk cepat.

"Jadi, hyung... bagaimana pendapatmu tentang hubungan sesama jenis?"

Jimin sudah siap menutup telinganya mendengar respon Seokjin. Dan benar saja, hyungnya itu berreaksi dengan cepat, suara langsung mengintrogasi Jimin.

"Apa?! Siapa yang _ga_ _y?!_ Jim, kau _gay?!_ "

Jimin mengisyaratkan Jin untuk menurunkan volume suaranya. Tapi Jin sepertinya tidak mengerti.

"Astaga. Jimin. Hyung..."

"Hyung! Kau sudah berjanji"

Seokjin menelan kembali kata kata yang hampir diutarakannya. Mencekoki Jimin dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang bertengger diotaknya. Sebagai gantinya, Seokjin menghirup nafas panjang agar lebih tenang.

"Jadi bagaimana menurut hyung?"

Seokjin tau arti tatapan Jimin sekarang. Jimin tengah cemas. Dia butuh sebuah pembelaan atas dirinya. Ada dua kemungkinan yang menyeruak difikiran Jin. Satu, Jimin _gay_. Dua, menurut Jimin _gay_ itu menjijikan dan mungkin dia memergoki salah seorang member ternyata _gay._ Seokjin harus memberikan jawaban diplomatis agar Jimin mau melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hmm. Sesama jenis ya".

Jin terlihat sedikit berfikir untuk merangkai kata.

"Kau tau, itu bukan hal yang 'lumrah' bagi kita, tapi mereka memang ada".

Jimin mengangguk.

"Tentu itu salah, karena untuk membuat keturunan membutuhkan wanita dan laki laki. Tidak bisa laki laki dengan laki laki, atau wanita dengan wanita. Bisa bisa manusia punah".

Jimin terlihat sendu meski kepalanya masih tetap mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Seokjin. Ia hampir membuka suara saat ternyata Seokjin masih melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi, manusia itu suka melanggar aturan. Menyimpang sudah menjadi nama tengah kita. Kita itu serakah. Berbohong, mencuri, berkelahi, merampok bahkan membunuh. Untuk apa? Memenuhi kebutuhan. Meski cara itu salah, beberapa orang merasa hanya dengan itu kebutuhan mereka terpuaskan".

Jimin makin terlihat lesu.

"Maksud hyung, homo itu sama saja dengan kejahatan?"

"Bukan Jim. Maksud hyung, beberapa orang punya kebutuhan yang berbeda dan cara berbeda untuk memenuhinya"

Jimin mengernyit tidak paham.

"Begini, misal ada seorang laki laki yang tertarik pada laki laki juga, miliknya mungkin tidak akan bereaksi pada wanita. Lalu bagaimana? Seks itu kebutuhan".

"Itu kenyataannya. Kebutuhan itu yang membuat _gay_ ada. Menurut hyung, meski prilaku menyimpang ini salah, subjek nya tidak salah. Mereka hanya korban. Apapun penyebabya, mereka mau tak mau hidup seperti itu. Dan jujur pada diri sendiri itu lebih baik dari pada menyiksa diri dengan menyangkal".

Jimin berbinar binar saat ini. Dia mengerti maksud Hyungnya itu dan sungguh perasaannya lebih lega sekarang.

"Hyung... "

Jimin menggenggam tangan Seokjin, mendramatisir suasana. Seokjin jengah. Harusnya Jimin yang bercerita , tapi malah dia yang berceloteh panjang lebar.

"Jadi, apa hubungan _gay_ dan masalahmu?"

Jimin segera melepas genggaman tangan itu dan menatap kearah yang berlawan dengan keberadaan Seokjin.

"Hmmm... Aku tidak yakin hyung... tapi bagaimana jika aku... ternyata gay?".

Seokjin menaikkan alisnya. Bagaimana Jimin bisa punya pemikiran seperti itu?

"Kau tidak akan tahu sampai kau menyukai seseorang, dan melakukan hal "itu"... atau jangan jangan..."

Seokjin berfikir keras, menyatukan informasi yang berserakan. Jimin sebelumnya meminta Seokjin untuk tidak membenci Jimin ataupun anggota member yang lain. Selanjutnya Jimin bertanya soal hubungan sesama jenis.

"Astaga Jimin! Ku harap fikiran ku salah! Jangan bilang kau ... dan salah satu member..."

Jimin sungguh tidak berani menatap Seokjin sekarang. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya.

"Hyung, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang".

Ingin rasanya Jimin menangis. Tapi dia masih laki laki, tidak akan semudah itu air mata turun di pipinya.

"Katakan Jim... siapa dia?"

"Ingat hyung kau sudah berjanji tidak akan membenci mereka".

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Seokjin. Seokjin mengangguk mantap. Fikir Seokjin jika tidak boleh membenci bagaimana jika langsung dibunuh saja.

"Namjoon hyung..."

"Astaga monster itu!" Pekik Seokjin.

"Taehyungie..."

Seokjin terdiam. Matanya terbelalak semakin menonjolkan mata besarnya. Sedangkan Jimin kembali membenamkan kepala di kedua tangannya.

"Yoongi hyung, dan Jungkookie".

"Jim. Apa maksudnya itu? Siapa diantara mereka...?"

"Semuanya terjadi begitu saja hyung. Aku... Aku awalnya marah, tapi tubuhku... Entahlah! aku benci tubuhku hyung"

Seokjin tidak tega melihat adiknya itu meremas surainya kuat. Tentu Seokjin shock luar biasa akan kemungkinan Jimin sudah melakukan "itu" dengam member BTS yang lain. Empat orang, ya Tuhan. Tapi kondisi Jimin sekarang terlihat kacau. Seokjin meredam keterkejutannya. Ditepuk tepuk pundak Jimin untuk menenangkan.

"Jika kau marah pada mereka, hyung bisa memberika pelajaran yang akan mereka ingat seumur hidup".

"Jangan, hyung. Maksudku, mungkin saja ini semua bukan salah mereka. Seperti yang kau bilang soal kebutuhan. Kita semua pria dewasa yang tiap hari hanya bekerja. Salahku juga karena tidak bisa menolak"

"Jim, jika kau dipaksa, ini bukan salahmu, tapi mereka".

Seokjin menarik Jimin agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Tapi aku ini laki laki hyung! Seharusnya aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

Jimin tanpa sadar menaikkan suaranya.

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana?! Kau itu ingin mengakui kau homo atau tidak?! Kalau kau suka katakan suka, kalau tidak, suruh mereka meminta maaf dan tidak melakukan itu lagi!"

Jurus rap Seokjin sudah keluar. Jimin mencoba mencerna tiap perkataan Seokjin. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Jimin kalut, Jimin bingung. Apa dia _gay?_ Lalu apa member yang lain juga _gay_?

"Aku.. aku benar benar tidak tahu hyung".

"Ck, berarti hal pertama yang harus kita cari tahu adalah apakah kau normal atau tidak. Ku tebak, kau _bottom_?".

Jimin mengerjap lucu. Apa itu _bottom?_

"Kau yang dimasuki?"

Lanjut Seokjin mengerti keterdiaman Jimin.

"Kau di dominasi, jika kau normal harusnya kau yang mendominasi, wanita tentu saja"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Tapi kau Jimin BTS. Kita tidak mungkin meminta sembarang wanita di luar sana untuk mengetes orientasi seksualmu".

"Lalu bagaimana hyung?".

"Ini akan merepotkan. Seberapa hebat imajinasimu?".

Jimin bingung pada pertanyaan Seokjin. Imajinasi katanya?

"Tidak ada cara lain. Bayangkan aku seorang wanita. Hanya untuk hari ini saja hyung akan membantumu. Tapi hanya sebatas ciuman. Kita lihat kau bisa mendominasi atau tidak".

Jikin terkejut akan usulan Seokjin. Seokjin sendiri terlihat santai. Baginya ciuman bukan masalah besar. Lagi pula ini Jimin, adiknya yang lucu, yang paling manja.

"Kau yakin hyung?"

"Kau terus terusan memanggilku eomma, kurasa kau akan lebih mudah membayangkan aku sebagai wanita".

Jimin berdiri dari posisinya. Mencium Seokjin? yang benar saja.

"Cepatlah sebelum hyung berubah fikiran".

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya. Tawaran hyungnya ini benar benar memang sedang dibutuhkan Jimin. Jimin tinggal memejamkan mata dan membayangkan seorang wanita cantik berdada besar, penyanyi atau selebriti, atau mungkin aktris film panas koleksi Namjoon. Tapi bagaimana jika Seokjin ternyata hanya bercanda? Bisa bisa Jimin akan diolok olok selamanya oleh si pemilik tawa renyah ini.

"Atau kau mau hyung yang menciummu lalu lihat kau menolak untuk didominasi atau malah menikmatinya? Mau coba?"

Seokjin menyeringai. Tidak, Jimin yakin itu bukan pilihan yang tepat. Dimana harga Jimin jika dia menikmati di dominasi oleh eommanya bangtan?

"Andwae! Aku yang akan mencium hyung".

Jimin menelan liur gugup. Seokjin malah terkekeh. Memang niatnya membantu, tapi malah terasa seperti sedang mengerjai Jimin.

Jimin mulai mendekat ke arah Jin. Wajahnya tertunduk. Sekali sekali mencuri pandang untuk melihat ekspresi Seokjin. Seokjin tersenyum dengan mata lurus ke mata Jimin. Jantung Jimin makin berdegub. Gugup bercampur takut. Selanjutnya Jimin hanya berani melihat ke arah bibir Seokjin dan mulai membayangkan seorang wanita, Hyuna? Hyorin? Suzy? IU?

Sialnya dari sederet selebriti mulai dari yang panas, cantik, hingga innocent tak satupun dapat bertahan di dunia imajinasi Jimin. Hanya bibir Seokjin yang ada difikirannya. Bibir itu mengilap, terlihat penuh. Tanpa Jimin sadari tangannya sudah berada di rahang tegas Jin. Entah apa ekspresi hyung nya itu saat ini, Jimin tidak berniat mencari tau. Ragu ragu Jimin akhirnya menempelkan bibir mereka, lembut, tanpa ada gerakan.

Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah setelah beberapa detik bibir mereka bersatu. Tapi Jimin segera memalingkan wajahnya saat mata nya bertatapan dengan mata Seokjin. Seokjin menatapnya. Tatapan Seokjin yang lembut itu membuat temperatur Jimin naik, wajahnya makin memerah.

Seokjin meraih dagu Jimin, memaksanya saling bertatapan kembali. Seokjin tersenyum lalu mengarahkan Jimin untuk kembali menciumnya. Kali ini Seokjin memulai gerakan, bibirnya menghisap hisap bibir atas Jimin, memancing Jimin untuk mulai bergerak juga.

Entah Jimin memang tidak pandai berciuman atau memang benar Jimin itu submisive, dalam beberapa menit nyatanya hanya Seokjin yang aktif bergerak. Jimin hanya menerima, sesekali ikut menghisap kecil. Tubuhnya melemas, mengikuti arahan tubuh Seokjin yang memang lebih besar dari Tubuhnya. Hingga oksigen dalam paru nya makin menipis, Jimin ingin meronta dan malah terdengar bagai desahan".

"Enhh"

Seokjin segera menghentikan ciuman itu. Saat itu Seokjin sadar, Jimin sudah berantakan. Saliva mereka mengalir dari dagu hingga ke leher Jimin. Apa Seokjin terbawa permainannya sendiri? Tadinya Jimin berdiri, tapi sekarang Jimin sudah berada di kungkungannya. Seokjin sendiri bingung, tapi di hadapannya Jimin yang tidak berdaya seolah mengundang.

 **TBC**

 **kepanjangan untuk satu chapter jd JinMin part dibagi dua chap.** sorry for slow up.


	8. chapter 6,5

Warning for M content as usual

JinMin

Something wrong with innocent Jimin

and he realized it.

"Astaga, Jim".

Seokjin menarik diri sambil sedikit memekik dengan suara cemprengnya. Kesadaran menghantamnya saat melihat Jimin berantakan. Seokjin itu benar benar seorang _gentleman._ Dan dia tahu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya akan melenceng jauh dari tujuan awal. Bukannya menolong, Seokjin akan melukai Jimin dan memanfaatkan keadaan. Tapi Seokjin bukan orang seperti itu.

"Maaf".

Hanya satu kata yang bisa meluncur dari bibir Seokjin yang sudah terlanjur basah. Maaf untuk apa, Seokjin sendiri tidak berani mengatakannya. Seokjin memalingkan wajah agar tidak kembali terlena dengan paras Jimin yang kini sudah semi berbaring di kasurnya. Selang beberapa detik Seokjin kembali menatap Jimin dengan perasaan campur aduk, Jimin terisak, menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya. Pundak sempit Jimin yang terus bergetar itu membuat Seokjin refleks memeluknya.

"Jimin, hyung benar benar minta maaf".

Jimin menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Seokjin. Perasaan bersalah semakin menguar di hati Seokjin. Tega sekali dirinya mengerjai Jimin yang sedang gundah gulana, Jimin yang sedang rapuh.

"Ani, hyung..."

Jimin masih terisak kecil.

"Aku... aku yang salah... Tidak... Otak dan tubuhku benar benar salah".

Seokjin memberi jarak untuk menatap adiknya itu. Sedikit tercengang karena Seokjin tau arah pengakuan yang akan dikatakan Jimin.

"Sebelumnya... hanya tubuhku... tapi sekarang, bahkan otakku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain".

Jimin mengusap air mata yang mengalir tak sederas sebelumnya.

Memang benar sebelumnya dengan Yoongi pun Jimin sudah sedikit merasa tubuhnya berbeda, tapi saat itu Jimin masih bisa mati matian menolak Yoongi. Jimin jadi berfikir, mungkin karena penolakannya yang bertolak belakang dengan keinginan tubuhnya yang membuat Yoongi tidak melepaskannya kala itu.

"Aku menikmatinya, lalu... menginginkan lebih..."

Tatapan Jimin menyiratkan kebingungan dan kesedihan. Tapi semburat merah yang perlahan naik di wajah Jimin yang memang sudah terbakar karena menahan tangis merupakan tanda, Jimin sedang _needy._

"Bagaimana ini, hyung?"

Bagi Seokjin, tatapan Jimin sekarang seperti meminta pertanggung jawaban. Oke, Seokjin salah dengan ide gilanya, tapi untuk pertanggung jawaban, sepertinya Namjoon, Taehyung, Yoongi atau Jungkook lebih memiliki andil yang lebih besar dalam perubahan Jimin.

"Kau membuatku sadar".

Seokjin menepuk Jidatnya. Astaga! Dirinya sudah menyadarkan jiwa _uke_ Jimin. Apa Jimin sudah menerima keadaannya? Jadi Jimin belok? Bagaimana dengan BTS?

Kesemrawutan otak Seokjin membuatnya diam saja saat Jimin menarik dagunya lalu mulai menempelkan bibir mereka.

"Hyung masih bisa membantuku, kan? Karena aku butuh bantuan sekarang".

Jimin kembali mencium Seokjin. Sedikit melumat, membuat fikiran fikiran Seokjin buyar. Kelopak mata Seokjin mulai tertutup saat bibirnya pun ikut dalam permainan yang kali ini dimulai oleh Jimin. Ujungnya tetap saja Seokjin yang memimpin, kepasrahan Jimin untuk di dominasi membuat Seokjin gemas.

"Chim, jika chim ternyata belok, hyung rela belok hanya untuk Chim".

Ucapan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Seokjin saat Seokjin mulai merebahkan Jimin. Seokjin membelai wajah Jimin. Manik Jimin yang setengah tertutup membuat Seokjin semakin ingin merengkuh Jimin.

Seokjin mengusap saliva yang tersisa di sisi bibir Jimin. Selain mata Jimin yang seakan memerangkap Seokjin, bibir yang sudah bengkak itu merebut seluruh atensi Seokjin. Seokjin jadi penasaran, apa memang semua bibir laki laki bisa sekenyal itu? Fikirannya itu membuat Seokjin ingin kembali menyicip bibir si mochi. Namum tangan Jimin yang menggenggam tangannya yang masih bertengger di dagu Jimin memaksa Seokjin untuk berhenti.

"Hyung, it is already _hard"._

Jimin mengarahkan tangan Seokjin yang berada di genggamannya untuk menyapa miliknya yang keras. Seokjin tidak bisa percaya ini, ereksi Jimin benar benar sudah sangat keras, membuat gesekan sedikit pada miliknya yang masih tertutup menghasilnya erangan dari si pemilik.

"Ahhh".

Seokjin mengutuki diri sendiri saat melihat Jimin memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan tangan Seokjin. Tangan Jimin masih menuntun Seokjin untuk bergerak pelan. Semua itu sukses membuat air liur Seokjin ingin tumpah. Seperti hal favorit baru bagi Seokjin, Seokjin melihat Jimin yang terselubung nafsu dengan penuh nafsu juga.

"Hyung... jangan lihat aku seperti itu. Kau membuatku malu".

Cicit Jimin saat membuka mata dan melihat Seokjin begitu lapar.

"Oh, Jim. Kau menggoda hyung, huh?"

"Ahh, hyung!"

Seokjin tiba tiba meremas milik Jimin membuat Jimin mengerang cukup kuat, tangannya terkulai. Erangan Jimin membuat Seokjin dengan berani membuka gesper lalu menurunkan celana semi Jeans Jimin.

Dominasi Seokjin dimulai. Seokjin menatal milik Jimin penuh takjub dan damba. Ingin rasanya dia menggesekkan miliknya yang terasa mulai bangkit pada milik Jimin. Dan tanpa fikir panjang itulah yang dilakukan Seokjin. Melepas celana santainya lalu menggesekan milik mereka. Selanjutnya tangan kanan Seokjin mengocok milik mereka dengan tempo yang berantakan. Rasanya lebih nikmat dari bermain solo dan Seokjin suka.

"Shhh"

"Enhh"

Seokjin dan Jimin mengerang bersahutan. Seokjin menyibak sweater biru Jimin lalu membelai perut Jimin. Jimin selalu punya tubuh yang bagus. Otot otot Jimin sangat kencang. Jika Jimin normal, pasti dia akan menjadi _top_ yang sangat hebat, fikir Seokjin.

"Tubuhmu... sangat indah, Jim".

Dan Seokjin mencium perut Jimin, menjilat jilat hingga tak terasa sampai ke _nipple_ Jimin. Jilatan jilatan bergantian dengan gigitan gigitan. Terakhir Seokjin meraup puting itu bergantian, menghisap dan menjilat sesekali.

"Argh hyunghhh..."

Jimin melepaskan desahannya saat Seokjin menyusu pada puting kirinya terlalu kuat. Punggungnya melengkung mengikuti tarikan Seokjin agar rasa sakit itu sedikit berkurang.

"Hyung kira hyung hanya bisa puas dengan payudara yang besar, tapi _shit,_ jika milikmu bisa sekeras ini, mungkin hyung akan ketagihan".

Seokjin memijat dada Jimin dan memperhatikan Jimin yang menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan lolos.

Milik Seokjin sudah sekeras batu, milik Jimin sudah basah. Seokjin yang tidak tahu apa apa soal hubungan sesama jenis tanpa fikir panjang melesakkan miliknya di lubang Jimin. Sempit, tapi tetap dilanjutkan karena ena?

"Akhh!"

Jimin tersentak. Sial, sakit sekali. Meski jika di timbang timbang _The Big 3_ masih dipegang oleh Namjoon, Taehyung, dan Yoongi, tetap saja sakit saat lubangnya dibobol, apalagi tanpa pemanasan. Setelah ini Jimin harus mengajari Jimin tentang _foreplay_ atau bisa bisa tubuhnya koyak berkali kali di masa depan. Wait, Jimin berharap ini akan terjadi lagi nanti?

"Shhh"

Sial, Seokjin sudah mulai bergerak meski pelan.

Jimin menggigit hidung Seokjin yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Jimin untuk menghentikan Seokjin sejenak karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa tak memiliki bobot seperti kapas.

"Argh, Jimin. Apa yang kau lakukan?!".

Seokjin mengusap hidungnya.

"Dasar hyung bodoh!. Pelan pelan saja. Ini sakit, bodoh!"

Seokjin mendecih. Ia akui barusan dirinya lepas kendali. Mengejar kenikmatan tanpa memikirkan Jimin.

"Mian".

Lalu Seokjin mencium bibir Jimin. Kali ini ciuman mereka semakin panas karena Jimin mendesah desah nikmat saat Seokjin menusuk Jimin di bawah sana dengan tempo lambat.

"Shit, hyunghhh... ahh good, lebihh... dalam... please..."

Tubuh Jimin tersentak sentak karena hujaman Seokjin yang kuat dan tepat meski dalam tempo lambat. Terkesan lembut karena sebelumnya Jimin selalu dimasuki secara brutal.

"Ahhhh"

Efek Seokjin yang terlalu dalam dan fikiran Jimin yang kembali melayang saat disetubuhi dengan kasar membuat Jimin sampai begitu saja. Tapi Jimin tidak bisa menikmati pelepasannya karena Seokjin tidak berhenti mengeluarkan masukkan miliknya. Malah gerakannya semakin cepat karena _precum_ Seokjin di dalam Jimin membuat aksesnya lebih mudah.

"Ahh.. hhh... hyunghh... tungguhh.."

Jimin ingin memperingati Seokjin agar Jimin bisa bernafas sebentar. Tapi malah desahan desahan itu membuat Seokjin enggan berhenti.

"Ani, Chim yang tunggu... hyung sebentar... lagi"

Jimin baru tau, Seokjin itu keras kepala. Mungkin karena itu hyung tertua ini malah sering bertengkar dengan si maknae.

Dan Jimin sabar meladeni Seokjin yang katanya sudah dekat. Tapi menit berlalu Seokjin belum klimaks. Jimin sudah ereksi lagi. Dan Jimin lelah. Jimin berfikir bagaimana cara agar Seokjin segera sampai. Diremas pinggang Seokjin lalu Jimin berbalik saat Seokjin menghentikan gerakannya sebentar. Jimin menggeram saat miliknya yang sudah ingin meledak terpelintir di dalam Jimin. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ingin meminta Jimin menungging, tapi takut Jimin kelelahan jadi dibiarkan saja Jimin berbaring dengan kaki terbuka sejak tadi.

"Cepat hyung. Jangan malah diam".

Oke, Jimin sudah siap di posisinya. Seokjin mengelap peluh di pelipisnya. Panas. Sebelum mulai lagi, Seokjin menyempatkan diri melepas kaos panjang yang sudah dibasahi oleh keringat di tubuhnya. Dan disuguhi dua bongkah bokong yang padat dan kenyal tak disia siakan Seokjin. Tangan kanan dan kirinya meremas bokong Jimin. Lain kali Seokjin ingin Jimin berada diatasnya, meremas bokong itu saat tubuh Jimin terlonjak lonjak diatasnya. Terdengar seperti rencana akhir pekan yang bagus.

"Ahhh hyunghhh... palli...hhh cepathh hyunghh".

"Fuck, Jimin. Bersabarlah sedikit. Hyung juga sudah tidak tahan kok".

Remasan itu berhenti, dan tangan Seokjin kini memegangi pinggang Jimin.

Dorong.

Tarik.

Dorong.

"Enghhh... Jimhh... sial... Enak... "

"Ahh... Jin hyung"

Dan hanya karena Jimin menyebut namanya (atau juga karena milik Seokjin yang masuk sangat dalam karena posisi baru mereka) Seokjin akhirnya klimaks, disusul oleh Jimin yang merakasan penuh di dalamnya. Sprei nya kotor sekarang karena cairannya sendiri. Jimin harap dia memiliki cadangan untuk mengganti spreinya sebelum Hoseok pulang. Jangan lupa untuk menyemprot pengharum ruangan juga. Hoseok itu sedikit _clean freak._

Jimin menjatuhkan diri. Untuk sekarang, biar saja, tidur sejenak lah yang dia butuhkan. Nanti setelah tenaganya pulih baru dia akan merapikan kamarnya. Seokjin memeluk Jimin dari belakang, erat, tidak membiarkan Jimin jatuh karena memang kasur Jimin itu single bed. Lain kali mereka harus melakukannya di kamar Seokjin saja. Oh Seokjin mulai gila karena terus merencanakan permainan selanjutnya.

"Jimin, hyung akan selalu membantumu saat kau butuh bantuan".

Jika dalam keadaan normal Seokjin akan mengatakan itu dengan senyuman tulus, tapi kali ini Seokjin menyeringai lucu.

 **END** full nc astaga. tebak next dg siapa? *smirk*#


	9. chapter 7,0

another day to warn you, this is M fic.

not safe for child and only for your wild imagination

but the M content will be in the next part

i only own the story line

 _Last but not least_

Jimin mengunci kamar. Setelah semua hal yang terjadi, Jimin harus berfikir ulang tentang posisinya di BTS. Apa yang terjadi benar-benar salah; ini merusak dirinya dan juga member yang lain.

Terbesit fikiran untuk meninggalkan BTS, tapi apa Jimin sanggup?

Tapi Jimin sudah tak sama. Bagaimana jika dia menghancurkan BTS nantinya?

Bagaimana jika publik tau?

Bagaimana jika orang tuanya tau?

Bagaimana jika Army tau?

Bagaimana jika Jimin harus berpisah dari member yang lain?

Oh, Jimin pusing.

BTS tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan kehidupan asmara. Untuk makan tidur saja susah, mengapa Jimin harus memusingkan hal bodoh seperti ini.

Saat malam semakin larut, seluruh member BTS kecuali Jimin tengah berada di ruang makan, menanti kedatangan Hoseok. Hari itu jadwal Hoseok yang disibukkan oleh peluncuran mixtapenya telah usai, dan BTS siap mengadakan rapat tanpa Jimin.

Mereka semua duduk dalam diam dengan fikiran yang berkecamuk. Hanya saja Jin sempat mengambil jus lalu menawarkannya pada member yang lain. Jika dilihat-lihat Jin memang tidak menampilkan wajah seram seperti member yang lain. Sebut saja Namjoon yang alis nya terpaut dalam, Yoongi yang bersedekap tanpa kata (walaupun dalam keadaan biasa Yoongi terlihat sama, tapi auranya berbeda), Taehyung yang gelisah, dan Jungkook yang sedikitpun tak menyentuh cemilan yang ada diatas meja.

Seram. Hanya saja Jin sudah biasa.

"Hyung, Jimin sudah makan?"

Taehyung berkali-kali bertanya tentang Jimin pada Jin. Karena memang Jin lah yang seharian berada di dorm bersama Jimin.

"Sudah. Jimin baik-baik saja Tae. Sungguh".

Jin menghela nafas. Dia tau betul membernya mengkhawatirkan Jimin. Dan Jin belum bisa bercerita tentang Jimin pada mereka karena Hoseok masih belum datang. Jin tidak mau menjelaskan dua kali.

"Makanya, jika ada masalah segera hadapi. Jika menghindar kalian sendiri yang susah".

Jin itu sama _savage_ nya dengan Yoongi, hanya saja kata-kata Yoongi terlalu vulgar, sedangkan Jin terkesan halus tapi menohok. Iya, karena para member menghindari Jimin, setelah dihubungi oleh Jin barulah mereka semua pulang ke dorm. Jin mengambil ponsel di sakunya lalu mencoba memanggil kontak yang bertuliskan 'Bighit Jung Hoseok'.

" _Hoseok-ah, kau dimana?... ok, cepatlah, semua sudah menunggu"._

"Dia sudah tiba".

Dan tak lama sosok Hoseok muncul di ruang makan setelah sebelumnya meletakkan tas yang dibawanya di sofa ruang bersantai. Hoseok penasaran, tiba-tiba saja ada rapat saat jadwal nya selesai. Setau Hoseok tidak terjadi masalah yang perlu mereka rapatkan, apa Hoseok ketinggalan sesuatu?

"Ya, Hyung! Ada apa ini?"

Wajah Hoseok cemas. Memang Hoseok itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Duduk dulu Hob-ah".

Jin meminta Hoseok untuk duduk, tapi setelah itu tidak ada yang membuka suara. Hoseok _clingak clinguk._ Menatap heran pada semua member.

"Ok, jadi apa masalahnya?".

Hoseok tidak sabar.

"Oh, Jimin tidak ada! Dimana dia? Apa kita menunggu Jimin dulu?"

Hoseok berharap pertanyaannya segera dijawab, karena sungguh dia mulai jengah. Apa sebesar itu masalah kali ini hingga member yang lain memilih bungkan seribu bahasa.

"Siapa yang ingin memulai?"

Jin melihat anggotanya satu persatu.

"Namjoon, bukankah kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu?"

Tunjuk Jin tiba-tiba pada Namjoon. Namjoon berubah sedikit panik.

Namjoon berusaha mengatur emosinya. Sebagai leader, sudah seharusnya dia bisa mengontrol kondisi di BTS. Ini tanggung jawabnya.

"Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, tentang Jimin, dan sebelum berbicara dengan Jimin, kita harus mendiskusikannya bersama".

"Namjoon-ah, kau terlihat terlalu serius".

Canda Hoseok. Melihat ekspresi tegang member yang lain, Hoseok mengurungkan tawanya.

"Apa Jimin baik-baik saja?"

Tiba-tiba Hoseok khawatir. Sudah beberapa hari dia tidak pulang, terakhir bertemu Jimin saat Jimin datang ke lokasi pembuatan MVnya. Jimin terlihay baik, bahkan membawakannya hadiah.

"Dia baik. Aku yang jamin".

Jin bersuara.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian semua. Aku... hmmm... khilaf? Yang jelas ini salahku".

"Oh seseorang tolong berkata dengan jelas, aku tidak mengerti"

Hoseok mulai frustasi.

"Jimin, dia... Bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya Tuhan!"

Namjoon tak kalah frustasi. Wajahnya memerah. Berkali-kali dia mengusap wajahnya karena bingung, malu, dan marah. Marah akan kekhilafannya sendiri.

"Kami berempat melakukan hal yang buruk pada Jimin, kami menyentuhnya".

"MWO?!!!"

Hoseok dan Namjoon berteriak bersamaan. Sungguh mereka kaget akan penuturan Yoongi barusan. Hoseok bingung, menyentuh seperti apa yang dimaksud Yoongi, karena biasanya setiap malampun Hoseok menyentuh Jimin karena mereka sekamar dan itu tidak pernah menjadi masalah. Fikiran Hoseok mulai kemana-mana. Namjoon sendiri kaget bukan main karena setaunya dia satu-satunya yang menyentuh Jimin karena Jimin saat itu diselamatkan oleh Taehyung dan menurut kepercayaan Namjoon, Jimin 1000% aman jika bersama Taehyung.

Yoongi terlihat santai meski masih dalam mode serius. Dia disini untuk meluruskan masalah, meminta maaf juga jika perlu. Tentu bersama si bongsor, si maknae yang merupakan partner kriminalnya saat mengerjai Jimin. Dan karena maknae line terlalu dekat, Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah sempat berbagi cerita tentang kejadian yang mereka alami. Singkatnya Yoongi tau dengan pasti, Namjoon dan Taehyung sudah melakukan hal itu sebelum dia, dan tuduhannya pada Jimin saat itu benar.

Dasar Yoongi, masih saja membela diri padahal dirinya pun melakukan hal yang salah.

"Sebenarnya aku juga"

Jin bersuara lagi. Dan mereka semua minus Jin membelalakan mata tak percaya bersamaan.

"Mwo?!, hyung, kau sungguh-sungguh? kapan? mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya pada kami?"

Jungkook bertanya tanpa jeda.

"Tunggu dulu teman-teman. Tolong katakan ini bukan seperti yang ada di fikiranku".

Hoseok menyela sebelum Jin sempat menjawab.

"Maaf Hoseok, tapi itu benar. Aku menunggu kita semua berkumpul untuk mengatakan ini".

Jin mengambil nafas panjang, tanda ucapan selanjutnya akan panjang dan dia tidak ingin disela.

"Pertama Jimin sekarang baik. Namjoon, kau memang mesum sialan.."

Jin sedikit tertawa.

"Taehyung, kau..."

Jin tidak bisa melanjtukan kata-katanya karena iba pada wajah Taehyung yang hampir menangis.

"Dan kalian berdua... Aish. kalian itu manusia bukan sih?"

Jin menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Yoongi dan Jungkook.

"Jimin seharian di kamarnya. Aku hanya mencoba menenangkannya karena dia terlihat banyak fikiran. Tapi apa yang ku temukan? Astaga, ini semua gila"

"Oh, dan maaf. Aku hanya berniat membantu Jimin, tapi semua berjalan begitu saja".

Jin segera malanjutkan kata-katanya saat dilihat Jungkook, Yoongi, dan Hoseok sudah siap menyela.

"Kabar baiknya, Jimin sudah menyadari dan mengakui dirinya".

Jin sengaja memberikan jeda untuk melihat ekspresi bingung yang lain.

"Jimin is purely a bottom"

umpatan terdengar dari mulut member yang lain. Seketika ruangan itu ramai dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada Jin.

"Diam atau aku tidak akan melanjutkan!" Jin jengah. Dibrondong dengan pertanyaan itu tidak enak. Yang enak apa dong? (maap author agak sengklek)

"Kalian harus berterima kasih padaku. Jimin tidak marah. Dia malah memintaku untuk tidak memarahi kalian, terutama kau, Namjoon, dan kau, Yoongi"

Jin mencak mencak di mejanya.

"Sungguh Jimin itu malaikat. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi".

"Berarti dia memaafkan ku?"

Namjoon hampir menangis lega mendengar penuturan Jin.

"Lebih parah dari itu".

Semua member kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Jin.

"Jimin, my cute lil cat, stated himself that he need someone to touch him. We are evil. We turned him into this. For godness sake, he is a gay now".

Semua member diam. Terutama Hoseok yang masih memproses informasi yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Rasanya tidak percaya. Tapi Yoongi yang diam diujung meja membuatnya mau tidak mau percaya karena Yoongi bukan tipikal orang yang mau menghabiskan waktu nya yang padat itu untuk mengerjai seseorang.

"Sekarang, katakan, siapa diantara kalian yang sungguh-sungguh mencintai Jimin? Aku akan merelakan Jimin karena dia butuh seseorang sekarang"

Mereka semua masih terdiam. Tiba-tiba menimbang perasaan mereka pada Jimin. Sampai saat Taehyung mengangkat tangannya ragu.

"A.."

"Aku".

"Aku juga".

Belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jungkook dan Namjoon ikut menyela. Mereka mengangkat tangan bersamaan. Bahkan Yoongi ikut mengangkat tangan.

"Sialan!. kalau begitu aku juga"

Jin ikut mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Rencana ku tidak berhasil. Berarti mau tidak mau kita harus membicarakan ini bersama Jimin. Biar dia saja yang memilih".

Ucap Jin final.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku ingin beristirahat" ucapnya singkat.

"Hyung, beristirahatlah di kamarku. Jimin mengunci pintunya".

Taehyung menawarkan pada Hoseok.

"Aku butuh kasurku".

"Hyung..."

"Kalian tidak mengerti! Aku bingung! Aku tidak percaya pada kalian! Aku... aku harus melihat Jimin sekarang..."

Hoseok segera beranjak menuju kamarnya dan Jimin.

Member yang lain ikut membuntuti dari belakang.

 _knock knock_

"Jimin-ah... Hyung ingin masuk".

Hening sejenak hingga terdengar suara kunci terbuka dan pintu itu terbuka. Tidak ada Jimin yang keluar. Hoseok segera masuk dan menutup pintu. Benar, bagaimanapun ini kamar Hoseok dan Jimin. milik mereka berdua.

"Oh dia membukakan pintunya"

bisik Namjoon.

 **tbc**

 **Prepare yourself for next up! it's hopemin!**

req time! rough/soft?

update dalam dua hari! ditunggu req nya sampai besok. (kalo ada yg masih baca)

note:

sorry for very slow up.

gw bru selesai sidang. semoga bisa rutin up karena tinggal perbaikan.

and thanks for everyone who read this fic, esp for you who review this shit lol.

udh hampir lengkap Jimin dikerjainnya.

after jhope, should i end this or continue?


	10. chapter 7,5

Sekedar formalitas

sekali lagi

this is M rated fic

if you read this but you are embarrassed to review, just favorite this story

#maksa

lol

hopemin!

J-hope x Jimin

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang?".

Sungguh pertanyaan itu sangat tak berguna. Jelas Hosoek sudah berada dihadapannya, tapi Jimin tetap bertanya. Jimin bingung pasalnya Hoseok hanya bergumam sebagai balasan, mengacuhkan Jimin yang menutup pintu perlahan.

Apa mungkin Hoseok sudah tahu dari member yang lain? Mimpi buruk!

Jika memang Hoseok tahu, harusnya Jimin lah yang memberi tahu. Itu adalah jalan terbaik agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman.

Bolehkan Jimin berpura-pura bodoh akan situasi sekarang?

Bolehkan Jimin mengabaikan aura Hoseok yang diselimuti kegelapan saat ini?

"Hyung... sudah makan?"

Tanya Jimin ragu saat Hoseok melempar diri ke ranjang. Tasnya digeletakkan begitu saja di lantai. Tepat di tempat Jimin berdiri, mengatur keberanian menghadapi Hoseok.

"Sudah, Jim. Tidurlah ini sudah larut".

Jimin menggeleng, bodoh karena Hoseok yang memunggunginya jelas tak bisa melihat pergerakannya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, hyung".

Jimin terperanjat saat dengan saat cepat Hoseok membalik diri. Wajahnya datar, dengan bibir dan alis yang sedikit maju. Ciri khas Hoseok saat ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

Hoseok duduk dipinggiran ranjang menghadap Jimin, tapi tatapannya lurus. Jimin menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya, ada meja serba guna miliknya. Apa Hoseok ingin memarahinya karena mejanya yang selalu berantakan?

"Oh, mejaku rapi hari ini hyung. Aku seharian ini menata barang-barangku"

Hoseok menghela nafas. Lalu menatap Jimin. Masih ada kasih sayang yang bisa Jimin lihat disana. Tapi ada perasaan lain yang tersirat dan Jimin merasa tatapan itu sangat menyedihkan.

"Duduklah, Jim".

Hoseok menepuk sisi ranjang di sebelahnya. Tapi Jimin dengan mantap duduk di ranjangnya sendiri, membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

(bayangin kamar hopemin kek yg di prom party).

"Bagaimana hari mu hari ini, hyung?"

Sekali lagi Hoseok menghela nafas.

"Langsung saja, Jim. Semua baik, hyung hanya sedikit lelah".

Jimin menelan ludah. Doanya hanya satu, semoga Hoseok tidak akan membencinya setelah ini.

"Hyung, aku tidak tahu kau sudah mendengar masalah ini dari orang lain atau tidak. Bagaimanapun, aku ingin kau mendengarnya langsung dariku. Aku..."

"Hyung juga berharap mengetahui hal ini darimu. Setidaknya jika memang benar seperti itu... jika itu benar... hyung..."

Hoseok kesulitan menyelesaikan ucapannya. Seperti tertelan duri, tenggorokkannya sakit. Matanya bergerak liar, sedang tangannya mulai meremas rambut bagian depannya. Sedangkan Jimin? Jimin cemas karena benar Hoseok sudah mengetahui hal yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Hyung. Maafkan aku. kau pasti kecewa dan jijik padaku. Tapi ku mohon... aku tidak mau kehilangan hyung".

Jimin memeluk Hoseok untuk meredakan amarah Hoseok, atau setidaknya itu lah yang diketahui Jimin. Hoseok sedang marah.

"Sudahlah Jim. Hyung juga bukan siapa-siapamu".

Hoseok mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jimin, tapi Jimin enggan melepaskan. Jimun takut, jika Jimin melepaskan pelukan itu, maka dia akan kehilangan hyung kesayangannya itu.

Karena Hoseok lah yang selalu memanjakannya.

"Tidak. Hyung, kumohon dengarkan aku".

Hoseok dengan kuat akhirnya berhasil melepaskan paksa dekapan Jimin. Jimin sedikit meringis karena bahunya ditarik paksa untuk menjauh. Tapi kemudian wajahnya ditangkup agar bertatapan langsung dengan wajah Hoseok.

"Jimin..."

Ada jeda disana. Hoseok mencoba menyelami mata Jimin yang memang asimetris. Mata kecil yang seindah bulan sabit. Mencari ketenangan, dan jawaban. Mengapa dirinya bertingkah seperti ini?

Mengapa Hoseok harus marah atau sekedar tidak senang?

Bukankah bagaimanapun orientasi seksual Jimin, Jimin tetaplah Jimin yang ada dihadapannya ini?

Yang selalu manis dan bekerja keras.

"Hyung tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu yang ini".

Ucap Hoseok lembut.

"Hyung yang lebih takut kehilanganmu, Jim. Karena itu, hyung minta jangan berubah".

Hoseok melepaskan tangannya dari sisi wajah Jimin. Ada air mata yang siap tumpah di wajah Hoseok.

Dan rasanya Jimin ingin menangis melihat itu.

"Hyung... aku tidak bisa tidak berubah. Kita semua berubah. Tapi meskipun kita berubah, bukan berarti kita harus berhenti saling menyayangi".

Satu tetes air mata Jimin jatuh.

"Begitupun dengan hyung. Hyung juga berubah. Kau berubah sangat keren jika dibandingkan dulu. Tapi perubahan apapun itu, aku... Park Jimin, akan selalu menyayangi hyung".

"Hyung yang selalu menyemangatiku yang dulu hanya mengerti tari kontemporer. Yang selalu menemaniku berlatih"

"Izinkan aku menjadi egois karena meminta hyung untuk menerima diriku yang ini. Ku mohon hyung".

Hoseok benar benar berada diujung tangisnya. Dirinya yang dulu tidak seperti yang Jimin bayangkan. Hoseok dulu menyemangati Jimin untuk menggoda Jimin yang memang tubuhnya terlalu lentur untuk aliran hip hop. Sedangkan saat latihan, memang Jimin selalu berlatih tari dua kali bahkan lima kali lebih keras dari member lain, hanya saja sebagai lead dancer, Hoseok memang sering berlatih di studio juga.

Jimin menganggapnya sebaik itu. Hoseok merasa dirinya jahat, sedangkan Jimin terlalu baik. Apa dia itu malaikat?

"Jim, asal kau tahu, hyung tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu, apalagi kecewa. Hyung akan mendukung apapun yang menjadi kebahagianmu".

Hoseok mengusap kepala Jimin. Satu tangannya kemudian mengusap bulir air mata di pipi Jimin.

"Jangan menangis. Jimin kami tidak boleh menangis".

Hoseok mencoba tersenyum untuk menangkan Jimin.

Hoseok sudah putuskan, dengan lapang dada, apapun keputusan Jimin, Hoseok akan terima. Hoseok percaya pada Jimin. Anak itu sudah melalui banyak hal, maka kebahagian sudah sepantasnya dia dapatkan.

"Hyung bersungguh-sungguh?"

Tanya Jimin sambil menahan tangan Hoseok untuk menjauh dari wajahnya. Hoseok hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung tidak akan membenciku?"

Hoseok mengangguk lagi.

"Hyung mencintaiku?"

Kali ini Hoseok mengangguk sambil mencubit pipi Jimin.

"Tentu saja, our mochi".

"Sakit hyung.."

Jimin merengek. Segera dikecup pipi Hoseok. Hoseok terdiam. Masih mencerna aksi Jimin barusan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Hoseok setengah berteriak.

"Membalas hyung"

Jimin terkikik. Dan Hosoek tidak bisa menahan tawanya karena melihat Jimin yang tertawa padahal masih ada air mata di pelupuk matanya.

Jimin bahagia melihat Hoseok tertawa. Ketakutannya sudah sirna.

"Terima kasih, hyung".

Jimin menerjang Hoseok untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Kali ini terlalu kuat hingga tubuh mereka jatuh bersamaan diatas ranjang.

Hoseok mengusap-usap kepala Jimin yang berada di pelukannya.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan hyung".

Ucap Jimin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepas dulu. Hyung belum ganti".

Oke, Hoseok meminta lepas, tapi tangannya masih mendekap Jimin. Tak ada dorongan sama sekali untuk melepaskan. Dan Jimin dengan manjanya semakin mendusel.

"Baju ini, hyung lepas saja. Biasanya juga hyung hanya tidur dengan boxer".

Jimin menunjuk kemeja lengan pendek Hoseok. Perlahan mulai melepas kancingnya.

"Astaga Jimin, tapi malam ini tidak seperti malam biasanya".

Hoseok menghentikan Jimin. Sebenarnya gemas pada Jimin yang terlihat kecil dipelukannya, tapi Hoseok ingat orientasi seksual Jimin sudah belok. Hal biasa seperti tidur bersama bisa jadi berbahaya kali ini.

"Hyung, santai saja. jika aku ingin menggodamu, aku bisa langsung melakukannya. Seperti ini".

Jimin mencium perpotongan leher Hoseok yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

Hoseok segera memegangi lehernya yang baru saja dikecup Jimin.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Jim? Ya Tuhan".

Mata Hoseok terbuka lebar, mencoba melihat Jimin dengan tatapan bertanya.

Jimin bangkit dari posisi tiduran plus pelukan mereka.

"Hyung tidak suka? Apa sekarang Hyung jijik?"

Tanya Jimin dengan raut sedih.

"Bukan begitu Jim. Hyung hanya... tidak mengerti".

Jimin berdecak. Hoseok kini sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Yang ini namanya kecupan"

Jimin mengecup pipi Hoseok.

"Yang ini namanya ciuman"

Jimin mencium bibir Hoseok.

"Yang ini namanya tanda cinta"

Dan ciuman Jimin turun ke leher. Menekan sedikit lama.

"Jika aku melakukan yang ketiga, berarti aku menggodamu".

Hoseok cengok. Otaknya berjalan lamban. Bagai ada hujan petir di dalam labirin otaknya. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Jimin yang ceria.

Apa Jimin sedang mencontohkan, atau Jimin benar-benar sedang menggodanya?

Hoseok, kau masih normal kan?

Dua pertanyaan itu mondar mandir di benak Hoseok.

"Jimin, kau menggoda hyung?".

"Aniyo".

Jawab Jimin lucu.

"Jadi, hyung lepas saja baju dan celana hyung. Aku jamin semua aman".

Jimin memberikan dua jempolnya. Kemudian di turun dari ranjang Hoseok, memberikan ruang hyungnya untuk melepas pakaian.

Hoseok ragu. Dengan perlahan dia membuka kemejanya. Hingga tubuh bagian atasnya terlihat. Hoseok berdiri untuk meletakkan kemejanya di keranjang kotor. Memang Hoseok itu hampir bisa dibilang seorang _clean freak_. Tapi kemudian Hoseok urung melepaskan celana jeansnya. Biarlah dia tidur dengan jenas nya itu. Begitu lebih aman.

Sialnya Jimin malah menghampiri Hoseok. berjongkok untuk melepas celananya itu. Hoseok panik.

"Kau gila hyung, jika ingin tidur mengenakan celana ini".

Ucap Jimin sambil membuka kancing celana Hoseok.

"Jimin! Lepas!".

Hoseok mencoba melepaskan tangan Jimin dari celananya.

"Sudah, hyung diam saja".

Hoseok pun hanya bisa diam agar Jimin segera menyelesaikan aksinya. Setelah selesai Jimin meletakkan jeans itu di keranjang baju kotor lalu kembali lagi ke hadapan Hoseok.

"Sudah. Tidurlah hyung".

Hoseok rasanya ingin berteriak tapi tak bisa. Tiba-tiba rasanya malu berada di depan jimin dengan kondisinya yang sekarang. Jadi Hoseok menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya sembari naik ke ranjangnya.

"Selamat tidur hyung"

Jimin mematikan lampu kamar. Tak lama Hoseok merasakan pergerakan di kasurnya. Jimin merangkak disana. Perlahan memeluk Hoseok yang belum sempat menyelimuti diri.

Hoseok diam saja. Memilih fokus untuk memejamkan mata. Lebih cepat tidur lebih baik. Tapi beberapa menit berlalu, Hoseok masih terjaga. Hingga Hoseok merasakan belaian di perutnya. Hoseok membuka mata lebar. Tapi tidak berani bergerak. Dadanya berdegup kencang saat tangan yang membelainya turun ke bawah.

Jika Hoseok tidur sendiri, pasti ia sudah berteriak histeris karena ketakutan. Bisa saja setan yang membelainya. Tapi ini Jimin berada di sampingnya. Dari nafasnya Jimin belum terlelap dari tadi memang.

Tangan itu tiba-tiba menggenggam miliknya, tapi Hoseok masih bertahan untuk diam sekuat tenaga, meski terasa ngilu.

Hoseok bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Menghentikan Jimin lalu keadaan menjadi canggung? Tetap berpura-pura tidur dan membiarkan Jimin?

Sumpah Hoseok bingung.

Sampai suara Jimin menginterupsi.

"Dasar hyung bodoh. Sudah jelas aku menggodamu dari awal".

Jimin kesal. Langsung saja digerakkan tangannya yang berada pada milik Hoseok. Hoseok refleks menggeram pada serangan yang mendadak itu. Rasa gesekan tangan Jimin yang bersentuhan dengan miliknya yang hanya tertutupi celana boxer tidak bisa ditolak.

"Aku tau hyung belum tidur".

Jimin berbisik di telinga Hoseok.

Hoseok segera menahan tangan Jimin.

"Jimin! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Suasana gelap, dan Hoseok mulai panas dingin.

"Hoseok-i hyung. Aku hanya merasa Hyung sangat baik padaku. Tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Hoseok hanya bisa mendengar kata-kata Jimin dalam ruangan yang gelap.

"Ini salah, Jim".

Jawab Hoseok cepat.

"Aniyo! Jimin tidak salah!. Hyung nikmati saja".

Jimin menepis tangan Hoseok. Tangannya masuk ke celana boxer serta celana dalam Hoseok sekaligus.

"Yeoksi, uri little Hobi is big".

"Hyung, jangan pakai celana pendek saat berlatih. Jimin jadi susah berkonsentrasi".

Elusan dan kata-kata Jimin membuat Hoseok kehilangan akal sehat. Akalnya untuk menolak masih ada sih, tapi tubuhnya menikmati. Buktinya dengan cepat miliknya sudah tegang.

"Jimin, berhenti..."

Sebenarnya tangan Hoseok berada di tangan Jimin untuk menghentikan, tapi tangan itu mendadak lemas.

Saat sudah tegak sempurna, Jimin mengganti tugas tangannya dengan mulutnya.

Jimin hisap milik Hoseok dari balik celana. Tangan Hoseok sudah berpindah ke kepala Jimin. Awalnya tentu untuk menolak, tapi lama kelamaan malah ikut menekan karena rasa itu kurang.

"Ahh, Jim..."

Jimin tersenyum dalam kulumannya karena Hoseok sudah terbawa permainannya. Beberapa kali Jimin mempercepat tempo. Pasalnya kali ini Jimin yang mulai kuwalahan mengimbangi ritme Hoseok. Hoseok itu penari, bagian tubuh bawahnya sangat kuat.

Saat Hoseok mulai menghentak dengan pinggulnya, Jimin memutuskan untuk menghentikan oralannya. Dikeluarkan milik Hoseok yang sudah basah dengan campuran saliva Jimin dan precum Hoseok tanpa melepaskan celana seadanya Hoseok.

"Shit, Jimin!. Cepat"

"Neh, hyungh".

Ucap Jimin sexy.

Hoseok kira Jimin akan kembali memberikam blowjob untuknya. Tapi, rasanya berbeda. Lebih sempit dan sulit untuk di masuki. membuat Hoseok mendesis akan rasa sempit itu.

"Ssshh... Apa ini?"

"Ahhh"

Jimin mendesah saat milik Hoseok tertanam pada dirinya. Tanganya berpegangan pada bahu Hoseok yang terbaring. Kaki nya terbuka diatas tubuh Hoseok. Hoseok meraba apapun yang bisa diraba karena matanya tak bisa melihat tanla sinar. Dan Hoseok terkejut karena yang dirasakannya adalah paha mulus Jimin. Hoseok memastikan itu adalah paha Jimin dengan meraba ukuran dan sempat menekan paha itu.

"Shit, Jimin. Mine in yours right now?".

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, menikmati bagian bawahnya yang tertusuk dalam.

"Hyung, aku mulai... ahhh... hmmmm..."

dan Jimin mulai bergerak naik dan turun.

Hoseok frustasi. Rasanya sangat enak saat miliknya diremas-remas dengan cepat. Pinggulnya kembali bergerak untuk mencari kenikmatan lebih.

"Nehh... hyunghh.. faster... nghh..."

"Jimin, kau sangat hebat".

Jimin tidak peduli pada pujian itu. Senikmat apapun bagi Hoseok, nikmat yang dirasakan Jimin terasa dua kali lipat, dan itu membuat Jimin tak banyak bisa berkata, hanya mendesah.

Hoseok kemudian merasakan dirinya hampir tiba. Segera tangannya meraba-raba untuk mencari milik Jimin. Jimin harus diberi servis juga agar mereka bisa keluar bersamaan.

Dikocok milik Jimin sesuai dengan tempo mereka di bawah sana, dan lagi Jimin hanya mampu mendesah.

"Jimin, keluar bersama, ne?

Hoseok berucap saat dirinya benar-benar akan meledak.

"Ahhh... hyunghh"

Mereka keluar bersama. Mungkin merupakan sex paling sederhana bagi Jimin, tapi Jimin klimaks dengan cepat, dan untungnya Hoseok pun begitu. semuanya berjalan baik, hingga mereka berdua tertidur setelah saling membisikkan selamat tidur.

outside the room

TH: Jimin pasti akan memilihku!

JK: Jangan yakin dulu!

NJ: Hyung, mengapa kita tidak memiliki Jimin sama-sama saja?

SG: Kau kira Jimin sanggup melayani kita? Hormon mu sendiri saja masih seperti remaja. Nonton bokep setiap hari.

NJ: Hyung, itukan teori, bukan praktek!

SJ: Kita harus memprioritaskan kesehatan Jimin, belum lagi jadwal latihan untuk comeback kita akan segera dimulai dan itu sangat padat.

JK: Kita kan bisa membuat jadwal untuk Jimin juga.

TH: Bagaimana jika kita pilih uke selain Jimin?

 _HENING_ SG: Kau saja.

 **TBC**

sorry for typos. ini buat yg req soft. :)

sebenernya aku mikir 3 pilihan utk kelanjutan ff ini, 1. hareem Jimin, 2. Jimin sama satu member dan yg lain msh sering godain Jimin, atau 3. buat uke lain?

msh gw fikirin.

dan sepertinya ff ini msh lama end nya :)

sabar aja nunggu up nya.

thanks a lot for reading untill this chap.

nb: i think it is my own fetish to have english conversation during the making out. so maaf kalo ad yg terganggu dg pnggunaan bhs inggris


	11. chapter 8

_akhirnya masa puasa jimin usai!_

 _siksaan selesai..._

 _atau baru dimulai?_

Mature content

no children

(but save for this chap)

Jimin x all

 _enjoy!_

Jimin benci pada dirinya sendiri. Salahkan orang tuanya yang membesarkannya hingga menjadi pribadi yang terlalu baik. Terakhir, Jimin mengiyakan saja rencana membernya tanpa berfikir panjang. Dan hasilnya Jimin harus tersiksa selama berbulan-bulan.

Demi tiap pasang kaca mata yang sudah dirusak Namjoon, Jimin butuh belaian!

Ingin rasanya Jimin menangis di pojok kamarnya. Meratapi kesialannya. Jika tubuhnya masih senormal yang dulu, Jimin pasti baik-baik saja. Masalahnya Jimin sudah kepalang terbiasa, parahnya semakin butuh untuk menyalurkan hasrat. Tapi Jimin malu jika terlihat menangis hanya karena haus belaian oleh Hoseok yang meskipun canggung, tetap memilih tidur di kamar mereka semenjak kejadian hari itu.

Jimin hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya untuk menghitung hari-hari yang harus dilaluinya dengan berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Untungnya kalender di ponsel nya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Dan esok adalah hari ke-100. Hari dimana perjanjian mereka akan dimulai.

Singkatnya, Jimin harus memilih satu diantara mereka. Setiap member diberikan satu kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh hanya berdua dengan Jimin sebagai bahan pertimbangan untuk Jimin. Tapi, kesepakatan ini hanya akan dimulai setelah masa promosi album mereka selesai, plus album mereka yang selanjutnya sudah dalam tahap _finishing._

Masalahnya, jarak dari promosi _mixtape_ Hoseok, sampai ke _Comeback,_ lalu persiapan album selanjutnya memakan waktu yang sangat lama.

Pekan pertama fikiran Jimin dipenuhi siapa yang harus dia pilih nanti. Frustrasi tentu, tapi semakin lama Jimin sudah tidak perduli dengan tanggung jawabnya untuk memilih salah satu diantara mereka. Jimin mulai kesal karena membernya yang lain memperlakukannya seperti dulu. Jimin sempat berfikir, mungkin mereka lupa pada kesepakatan itu dan mereka sudah tidak mencintainya. Jimin semakin sedih saat fikiran seperti itu melintas. Miris, karena sekarang posisinya Jimin yang _Needy._

Jimin tidak bisa tidur. Membayangkan bagaimana jika saat fajar tiba para membernya benar-benar lupa. Haruskan Jimin mengingatkan? Tapi Jimin tidak mau kehilangan harga dirinya. Disini dia yang diperebutkan. Bukan dia yang meminta-minta untuk diperebutkan.

Jimin merasa seperti kembali menjadi remaja.

 _-_-_-_-_

Jimin mengerjab lucu. Bibirnya mengerucut. Dahinya berkerut. Sepertinya baru saja lima menit Jimin jatuh tertidur tanpa sadar, kini cahaya matahari menusuk-nusuk dari balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

"Hyung. Bangun". Jungkook menggoyang bahu Jimin yang menggeliat mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman.

Jimin belum mau bangun. Tunggu sebentar lagi. lima menit atau sepuluh menit lagi.

"Yaa! Jimin-ah. Kau begadang lagi, hah?" Taehyung ikut mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jimin.

"Hoseok, jam berapa Jimin tidur tadi malam?"

"Entahlah hyung. yang ku ingat jam tiga saat aku keluar dia sudah tidur kok".

"Ternyata benar, Jimin lupa. Pantas saja selama ini dia biasa saja. Sekarang malah tidur pulas"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan yang samar masuk ke telinganya.

"Jin hyung, bisa saja karena terlalu stress dia tertidur. biasanya dia tidur saat matahari mulai naik"

Yoongi, memang tsundere, fikir Jimin. Di depan saja dia cuek dan bermulut pedas. Padahal dia yang paling rasional dan ternyata hafal juga jadwal tidurnya.

"Sudahlah. Kita bangunkan saja Jimin dulu". Namjoon menengahi opini-opini yang keluar dari anggota tertua sebelum terjadi keributan. Namjoon sebenarnya sudah lelah. Tiap melakukan rapat dadakan membahas Jimin, selalu terjadi keributan.

"Jiminie. Bangun. atau. ku. cium"

Taehyung berjongkok di tepi ranjang Jimin untuk melihat wajah Jimin. Dalam hati Jimin malah menantang. Ayo cium saja, cepat!

Taehyung mengelap bibirnya sebelum bersiap untuk mencium Jimin. Saat mulai mendekat tiba-tiba saja Taehyung diterjang oleh Jungkook dan Hoseok.

"YAAA! Alien sialan! Enak saja! Cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

hardik Hoseok.

"Dasar alien cabul"

Jungkook menimpali.

Taehyung nyengir. Malu, sakit, tapi memang Taehyung ingin.

"Aaaa hyungdeul. Ini sungguh menyiksa. Bukankah kalian sama tersiksanya? sampai kapan kita harus begini? kalau ternyata Jimin kembali normal karena tidak kita, ... "

Taehyung menjeda ucapannya, bingung memilih kata.

"Pokoknya bagaimana kalau ternyata dia _straight_ lagi?!"

"Kita tinggal buat dia belok lagi"

ucap Yoongi santai membuat suasana hening sejenak. Masing-masing membenarkan ucapan yoongi dalam diam.

"Sekarang saat yang tepat hyung. Kita lihat apa Jimin masih bisa terrangsang dengan sentuhan kita".

hening lagi. Itu ide yang bodoh, tapi Taehyung ada benarnya juga. Saat ini Jimin tanpa perlawanan, menggoda sedikit tidak masalah kan?

Mereka saling pandang. Seolah ada percikan api, mereka tau maksud dari pandangan itu.

Seketika ruangan yang hening menjadi gaduh.

Taehyung yang berada paling dekat dengan Jimin sudah hampir menyambar bibir Jimin. Tapi Jungkook dengan erat memeluk Taehyung agar tubuhnya menjauh. Sementara Hoseok menjauhkan muka Taehyung, dan Seokjin menahan Hoseok yang memiliki kesempatan untuk menggapai Jimin.

"Jimin-Aaahh!"

"Tae-hyung, menjauh dari Jiminie hyung!!"

"Sialan kau Hoseok"

"Seokjin hyung, kau menginjak kaki ku!"

Namjoon geleng-geleng. Suga mengorek telinganya yang terasa sakit.

"BERHENTIII!"

"STOP!"

Jimin akhirnya menyerah. Lama-lama kamarnya bisa hancur jika dijadikan medan pertempuran. Jimin duduk sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kalian berisik sekali"

Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok dan Seokjin seketika berhenti. Taehyung merapikan kaosnya yang sudah terangkat sangat tinggi karena ditarik Jungkook. Sementara Hoseok merapikan rambutnya yang sempat dijambak Seokjin.

"Aku tidak lupa. Aku kira kalian yang lupa".

"Mana mungkin kami bisa lupa Jimin-ah. Kami akan menunggu di luar. Ayo semua, kita keluar dulu".

Jimin tersenyum. Namjoon memang paham kalau Jimin membutuhkan waktu saat baru bangun.

"Terima kasih, hyung".

-_-_-

Jimin keluar dari kamarnya dengan rapi. Khas _style_ Jimin, dengan jeans biru laut dan kardigan biru tua. Rambutnya yang hitam ditata sederhana. Kaca mata hitam terpampang pas di pangkal hidungnya.

"Aku sudah siap. Ayo Namjoon hyung".

Ucap Jimin saat keluar dari kamarnya.

"Namjoon hyung, kenapa masih pakai baju ini?"

Jimin bingung. Seingatnya hari pertama dia akan pergi bersama Namjoon, tapi Namjoon bahkan terlihat belum mandi. Masih mengenakan celana _boxer_ nya dan kaos putih polos.

"Ada perubahan rencana. Kita melakukannya sesuai _fanchant,_ tapi aku terakhir. Ada hal lain yang harus kuurus".

Jimin mengangguk paham. Sedikit kecewa. Style nya yang sekarang menyesuaikan dengan selera Namjoon. Dan jika tidak dengan Namjoon, berarti hari itu ia akan pergi dengan Seokjin. Jimin khawatir apakah pakaiannya kali ini bisa mengimbangi gaya berpakaian Seokjin. Pasalnya meski Seokjin memiliki _sense_ _fashion_ yang bagus, terkadang hyung yang satu itu suka tampil _nyentrik._

"Jimin, bawalah payung untuk berjaga-jaga"

Hoseok muncul dari arah dapur. Dibelakangnya ada Jungkook yang mengekori.

"Hyung minum dulu. Dan bawa apel ini"

Jungkook menyodorkan kemasan susu pisang dan sebuah apel berwarna merah mengkilat.

"Jimin, bawa ini. Apapun yang kau butuhkan ada disini, terutama saat kondisi darurat"

Kali ini Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa tas besar.

"Memangnya itu kantong Doraemon?"

Jawab Jimin malas. Membernya mulai bertingkah berlebihan. Jimin sih tidak masalah karena berarti mereka menyayanginya. Tapi Jimin jadi bingung untuk menolaknya. Diluar tengah cerah, dan dia pergi bersama Seokjin. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Kalian fikir Jimin mau pergi berperang?"

Seokjin mendecik sebal.

"Sudah, ayo Jimin. Hari ini kau tanggung jawabku"

Seokjin segera merangkul lengan Jimin dan berlalu. Jimin yang sempat terpana dengan penampilan Seokjin sedikit terhuyung. Sempat dia mengambil susu kotak di tangan Jungkook. Hitung-hitung untug mengganjal perutnya sambil menerka-nerka kemana Seokjin akan membawanya.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Aku pergi".

Jimin tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya dimulai!

 **TBC**

 **a/n:**

SO SORRY.

Aku sebenernya awal nulis sebagai pelarian semata.

semoga ga mengecewakan kalian ya :(

kira-kira, jin bawa jimin kemana ya?


	12. chapter 9

Mature content

no children

Seokjin x Jimin

enjoy!

Jika ditanya siapa member yang paling mendekati kata 'sempurna', mungkin jawaban yang paling masuk akal adalah Kim Seokjin. Jimin setuju.

Wajah yang tampan, bibir yang penuh, tubuh yang tinggi, bahu yang lebar dan semua ciri khusus karakteristik penampilan luar seorang Kim Seokjin hanyalah pelengkap dari kepribadiannya yang luar biasa hangat. Seperti bingkisan kado di acara-acara spesial, saat bungkus itu dibuka, hal yang paling utama baru bisa terlihat. Seokjin itu dicintai semua kalangan usia. Bahkan cinta terhadapnya bisa ditemui bukan hanya dari manusia. Peliharaannya yang terkesan unik, _sugar glider_ , membuktikan, bukan hanya ramah dan hangat, Seokjin juga lembut dan perasa.

Bukti yang lain? Kontak yang ada dibuku telepon ponsel Seokjin tidak bisa berbohong. Mulai dari orang biasa, penyanyi junior maupun senior, komedian, kolega usaha, produser musik, hingga instruktur kebugaran, semua tersusun rapi disana. Bukan hanya sebagai pajangan, Seokjin selalu sebisa mungkin menjawab pesan-pesan serta panggilan telepon dari mereka semua.

Luar biasa!

Soal pendidikan tidak perlu ditanya. Di tengah kesibukan jadwal BTS yang jauh dari kata sepi, bahkan jadwal mereka terkadang sudah penuh hingga beberapa tahun kedepan, Seokjin sudah berhasil meraih gelar _bachelor_ ditambah dia masih mengikuti perkuliahan untuk gelar _master_ nya yang cepat atau lambat akan berada ditangannya juga.

Masih kurang?

Diantara member BTS, bukan suatu rahasia jika keluarga Seokjin adalah termasuk orang yang berada. Tapi Seokjin tidak pernah mem _blow up_ tentang keluarganya, begitupun keluarganya tidak pernah menggunakan nama Seokjin bahkan hingga saat Seokjin sudah tenar sebagai ' _worldwide handsome'._ Saat masih _trainee_ Seokjin sering mentraktir anggota trainee yang lain. Tapi Seokjin bukan anak yang manja. Pasalnya bukan sejak lahir Seokjin merasakan hidup enak. Dia paham kerja keras orang tuanya untuk meraih apa yang mereka miliki sekarang. Itu juga yang mendorong Seokjin untuk menginvestasikan sebagian uang yang telah dihasilkannya dibidang lain diluar industri hiburan. Menjadi CEO rumah makan Jepang cukup sebagai latihan untuk Seokjin sebelum cita-citanya untuk membeli _bighit_ tercapai.

Baik, tampan, kaya. Jika dibayangkan, Seokjin bagaikan sosok pangeran yang membosankan dan tak tersentuh. Tapi tidak. Satu lagi hal kelebihan Seokjin. Humoris. Walau sering terasa receh dan garing, Seokjin selalu bisa mencairkan suasana.

Seperti sekarang.

Jimin seolah dipaksa untuk menyadari bahwa sosok sempurna itu ada. Mulanya Jimin terpana. Sungguh, penampilan Seokjin hari ini sebenarnya sangat normal. Tapi dengan proporsi tubuhnya, _jeans_ panjang hitam dan kemeja _baby blue_ yang melekat di tubuh Seokjin terlihat pas. Seokjin terkadang suka berpakaian asal atau bahkan kelewat nyentrik. Tapi saat normal begini, aura _boyfriend_ _material_ Seokjin meningkat 1000%. Tidak ada _cap_ atau masker yang menutupi wajahnya, hingga Jimin bisa melihat wajah mulus Seokjin yang dihiasi rona merah jambu. Seokjin itu sebenarnya pemalu. Wajahnya dengan mudah memerah. Tapi kepribadian yang ditanamkan dalam dirinya memaksanya untuk memancarkan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

Kenapa Seokjin merona?

Seokjin lupa. Tangannya menggandeng lengan Jimin sejak saat mereka meninggalkan dorm hingga ke parkiran _basement._ Awalnya canggung saat Seokjin melepas tangan Jimin. Tapi tawa Seokjin segera menghapus kecanggungan itu.

"Mian, Jimin-ah".

Jimin tidak bisa menahan kekehan lembut dari mulutnya.

"Jja, masuklah. Kita pergi sekarang".

Ucap Seokjin sambil membukakan pintu pengemudi mobil s _port_ nya. Sontak Jimin membelalakkan matanya. Tidak salah kan Seokjin memintanya untuk mengendarai mobil kesayangannya itu? Oke, Jimin pernah bercanda iri pada Seokjin yang bisa mengendarai mobil ditambah mobil sport Seokjin benar-benar indah. Pernah sekali dua kali Jimin ikut menumpang di mobil ini, selebihnya mobil ini lebih sering tersimpan di garasi asrama. Bahkan Seokjin jarang mengendarainya sendirian.

Dan sekarang Seokjin akan membiarkan Jimin menyetir mobil kesayangannya dengan kemampuan menyetir Jimin yang pas-pasan?

"Jam sibuk sudah lewat. Jalanan pasti sepi. Ayo"

Seokjin mencoba meyakinkan Jimin yang belum mampe mengeluarkan suara.

Sudah dua kali dalam hari itu Jimin dibuat tak bisa berkata-kata. Dan rencana Seokjin bahkan baru akan dimulai.

"Tapi hyung.."

"Sudah. Ayo naik. Aku percaya padamu. Pelan-pelan saja, mengerti?"

Seokjin mendudukan Jimin dibalik kemudi. Jimin diam saja saat Seokjin memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuknya. Setelah itu Seokjin tersenyum lembut pada Jimin. Meyakinkan Jimin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Barulah Seokjin memutari mobilnya untuk duduk di sebelah Jimin.

"Kajja".

"Tapi, hyung, bagaimana dengan SIM? Aku kan tidak punya".

Seokjin berdecak kesal. Jimin ini sebenarnya pasti senang, tapi dia terlalu memikirkan resiko.

"Tujuan kita tidak jauh. Tenang saja. Ayo nyalakan mesinnya".

"Tetap saja hyung..."

"Aish. Uri Jimini fokus saja menyetir ya"

Seokjin mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Jimin untuk menyalakan mesin mobil. Terdengar suara halus mesin mobil. Setelah itu Seokjin meraih tangan Jimin untuk diletakkan diatas kemudi.

"Sekarang injak gasnya".

Seokjin menatap Jimin penuh keyakinan dangan Seokjin masih berada di tangan Jimin.

Senang rasanya mendapatkan kepercayaan dari orang lain, dan begitulah Jimin akhirnya tersenyum sebelum melajukan mobil itu. Seokjin ikut tersenyum saat melihat Jimin mencengkram kemudi penuh keberanian.

"Karena kita hanya berdua, sebaiknya kita menyalakan musik. Kau ingin mendengar lagu apa, Jimin-ah?"

Seokjin mulai membuka _playlist_ lagu di ponselnya. Seokjin memikirkan lagu apa yang cocok dimainkan disaat seperti ini. Ingin rasanya Seokjin memencet tombol _play_ pada lagu solonya untuk melihat reaksi Jimin, tapi lagunya itu terlalu gelap.

"Hyung..."

"Ne?"

Seokjin menjawab Jimin dengan cepat.

"Maaf hyung, tapi aku belum tau kemana kita akan pergi".

Seokjin segera tersadar, saat ini Jimin tengah menghentikan mobil mereka tepat di gerbang asrama . Benar dia belum memberi tahu Jimin tujuan pertama mereka.

"Haha maaf Jimin. Hyung lupa. Kau ingat ini tanggal berapa?"

Seokjin menatap Jimin penuh arti. Jimin hampir menjawab 'ini bukan hari ulang tahun ku' tapi Seokjin segera menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Hari ini _launching_ koleksi terbaru _b_ _rand_ _fashion item_ favoritmu".

"Oh!"

Jimin segera mengambil ponselnya dari saku untuk melihat tanggal hari itu.

"Daebak. Aku lupa!. Jadi kita akan kesana?"

Tanya Jimin antusias.

"Hyung tau kau akan senang mendengarnya. Tapi jangan terlalu bersemangat atau sekarang juga kita pindah posisi. Hyung tidak mau terjadi sesuatu diperjalanan kita"

Seokjin mengingatkan Jimin yang matanya berbinar-binar. Andalan Jimin. Sebagian menganggap mata itu seperti mata anjing atau kucing. Ada benarnya. Tapi bagi Seokjin mata itu seperti malaikat.

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang akan menyetir sampai kesana"

Jimin tersenyum angkuh. Jimin segera menginjak gas sebelum Seokjin menarik kata-katanya kembali. Tapi Jimin akan ekstra hati-hati tentunya.

_-_

Bisa dibilang Jimin kalap. Atau mungkin khilaf. Yang awalnya Jimin hanya menginginkan sebuah _cardigan_ sederhana yang merupakan incarannya, berakhir dengan Jimin yang memegangi beberapa kantong belanjaan. Isinya mulai dari baju, jaket, hingga sepatu dan kaca mata. Bukannya Seokjin tidak mau membawakan belanjaan Jimin, tapi Jimin bersikeras. Sama dengan saat Seokjin bersikeras untuk membayar semua belanjaan itu. Padahal Jimin ingin membayar sendiri karena memang itu belanjaannya. Jimin bahkan menawarkan untuk membayar setengahnya karena Jimin tau dengan baik belanjaannya menghabiskan beberapa juta won. Karena harga diri Jimin tidak ingin terlukai, setidaknya dia harus membawa belanjaan nya sendiri.

"Jimin, ayo kita masuk kesini dulu".

Seokjin mendahului Jimin masuk ke sebuah _store_ ternama yang menjual pakaian formal. Jimin hanya mengikuti Seokjin tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Kau ingin membeli jas, hyung?".

Tanya Jimin saat menghampiri Seokjin yang sedang melihat-lihat jas yang terpajang.

Seokjin menggumam mengiyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Satu untukku, satu untukmu. Letakkan belanjaanmu dan pilih jas yang kau suka, Jimin-ah".

"Untukku? Tapi untuk apa, hyung?"

"Tentu saja untuk makan malam"

Seokjin tersenyum pada karyawan wanita yang menyapanya.

"Aku ingin melihat yang itu, apa kalian punya ukuran XL nya?"

"Tunggu sebentar tuan, akan saya carikan"

"Oh. Aku iri pada bahumu, hyung"

Jimin meletakkan belanjaannya. Melihat Seokjin yang serius memilih jas untuk dirinya sendiri membuat Jimin mau tidak mau ikut memilih jas untuknya.

"Tapi hyung suka dengan semua yang ada pada Jimin".

Niat Seokjin sebenarnya ingin bercanda, tapi malah terdengar seperti rayuan murahan. Meski mengakibatkan decakan Jimin, setidaknya kata-kata Seokjin berhasil membuat Jimin salah tingkah.

"Permisi, apa aku bisa mencoba yang ini?"

Tanya Jimin pada karyawan yang terus mengikutinya sedari tadi.

"Tentu tuan, silahkan disebelah sini"

Seokjin sedang memandang pantulan dirinya yang berada dicermin. memperhatikan detil jas yang dikenakannya. Sepertinya Seokjin sudah cocok dengan pilihannya. Saat itu Jimin keluar dari kamar ganti.

"Wow, ternyata putih gading sangat cocok untuk Jiminie".

Goda Seokjin sambil menyentuh beberapa bagian jas Jimin.

"Pilihan yang bagus. Kami akan mengambil ini. Tolong bungkuskan pakaian kami yang tadi. Dan juga aku akan mengambil dua sepatu yang di pajang di depan. Ukuran nya 265 . Terimakasih".

"Baik tuan. Sepatunya akan saya ambilkan".

"Hyung! Aku bahkan belum melihat jas ini cocok atau tidak di tubuhku".

"Tentu saja jas ini cocok. Kau terlihat seperti malaikat".

Jawab Seokjin sambil mencubit pipi Jimin yang sedari tadi dikembungkan.

"Aish.. hyung! sakit!".

_-_

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jimin dibuat tertegun. Kali ini Seokjin membawanya kesebuah restoran mewah. Jimin sendiri belum pernah berfikir untuk makan di tempat seperti itu. Meja-meja tertata rapi, tapi hanya ada satu dua meja yang sedang digunakan. Pasalnya saat itu masih jam 4 petang. Belum banyak orang yang mencari makan di tempat seperti itu. Seokjin memutuskan untuk memesan satu meja dijam itu karena memang BTS memiliki jam makan yang berbeda dengan orang lain. Jam makan siang mereka selalu diatas jam 2 atau 3 petang. Dan bagi Jimin yang mengatur pola makannya dengan ketat, akan sulit mengajaknya makan dengan bebas saat malam telah tiba.

"Hyung, ini seperti kencan yang ada di drama-drama".

Ucap Jimin saat seorang pelayan berlalu setelah mengantarkan wine ke meja mereka.

"Dan apa hyung berniat membuat ku mabuk di saat hari masih terang begini?".

Jimin dengan senyum mengembang menyesap wine dihadapannya.

"Mian Jiminah. Hanya ini yang bisa hyung lakukan. Kau tau ini bukan diri hyung yang sebenarnya. Dari pada memanjakanmu dengan uang, hyung lebih memilih memasakan makanan kesukaanmu lalu menonton drama kesukaanmu di asrama, karena hyung tahu, hatimu tidak bisa dibeli".

Jimin seketika menurunkan gelas yang dipegangnya keatas meja. Jimin belum siap mendengar ungkapan perasaan Seokjin.

"Hyung hanya ingin menunjukkan hyung bisa menjadi apapun, dan akan memberikan apapun untuk Jimin. Dan apa salahnya menjadikan seorang Park Jimin menjadi seorang putri, sehari saja? karena memang kau pantas mendapatkan ini".

Seokjin tidak ingin kata-katanya di sela karna apa yang dikatakannya ini sungguh berat untuk dikatakan. Jadi Seokjin belum memberikan kesempatan jimin untuk merespon

"Hyung belum selesai. Jimin. Apapun keputusanmu nanti, hyung akan menghormatinya. Dan apapun itu, tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau adalah orang yang hyung sayangi".

"Hyung..."

"Permisi. Kami akan menyajikan _main course_ pesanan anda".

pelayan datang disaat yang tidak tepat bagi Jimin. Jimin takut jika dia tidak segera merespon suasana diantaranya dan Seokjin akan menjadi canggung.

"Makanlah yang banyak Jimin. Tidak setiap hari kita makan di tempat ini"

Sialnya Seokjin malah bersikap biasa setelah kepergian pelayan tadi, memaksa Jimin untuk bersikap biasa juga. Selama makan makan dini itu mereka membicarakan hal-hal seperti biasa. Sering Seokjin melemparkan candaan garingnya dan Jimin selalu tertawa.

_-_

"Bagaimana? Apa harimu menyenangkan Jimin?"

Tanya Seokjin saat mereka masuk ke dalam mobil sport Jin yang terparkir di basement. Langit diluar sudah gelap.

"Sangat. Ini semua karena hyung".

Jimin tersenyum.

"Syukurlah".

Ada keheningan sejenak yang menhampiri sisi-sisian mereka. Jimin terfokus melihat keluar jendela.

"Hyung. Sebenarnya aku tidak pantas mendapatkan ini semua. Ingat rencana hyung yang hyung katakan tadi? itu terdengar sempurna. Melihat hyung masak di dapur dan mendengarkan hyung berceloteh di sepanjang drama yang ku tonton sudah lebih dari cukup".

"Jimin..."

"Selama ini pun aku menyayangi hyung yang apa adanya".

Seokjin menoleh kearah Jimin, mendapati Jimin tengah menatapnya.

"Terima kasih, Jimin..."

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup singkat bibir Seokjin.

"Kembali kasih, hyung".

Tapi saat Jimin hendak mengembalikan posisi duduknya, Seokjin meraih rahang Jimin. Membawa Jimin ke dalam ciuman dalam. Seokjin memejamkan matanya, Kembali merasakan bibir Jimin yang sudah lama tak tersentuh. Rasanya masih sama. Manis dan lembut.

Berkebalikkan, Jimin membuka matanya. Jimin sudah bisa membaca pergerakkan Seokjin, dan saat ini dia tengah menunggu Seokjin melakukan lebih. Saat Seokjin masih setia menyesap bibir Jimin, Jimin sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Jimin mendorong Seokjin hingga terhentak pintu mobil. Melepaskan ciuman itu sepihak, membuka jas nya dan hanya menyisakan kemeja, lalu mengikis jarak. Tubuhnya yang kecil dengan mudah menyelinap naik ke tubuh Seokjin yang mau tidak mau ikut memposisikan diri.

"Jimin..."

Jimin membuka jas Seokjin dan melemparkannnya ke kursi belakang menyusul jasnya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba Jimin meraup bibir Seokjin. Mengecupnya bergantian atas bawah. Jimin menikmati menyesap bibir bawah Seokjin. Penuh, seperti bibirnya juga. Saat lidah Jimin mulai menginvasi, tangan Jimin menekan tengkuk Seokjin. Meminta Seokjin untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

Seokjin mencoba menahan tubuh Jimin yang terus bergerak liar. Diraih pinggang Jimin, diraba milik Jimin dari luar celana dasarnya itu.

"Mmh hyung..."

Jimin melepaskan ciumannya.

"Jimin, kau se horny ini?"

Sial, Jimin menatap Seokjin dengan mata sayunya.

"Hyung, buka kemeja ku. Aku tidak mau mengotori pemberian hyung".

Tentu Seokjin menurut. Seokjin sudah sama terangsangnya. Saat tangan Seokjin sibuk membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Jimin, Jimin terus menggerak-gerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya ke selangkangan Seokjin. Membuat Seokjin harus kesusahan untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Belum selesai, dan Seokjin sudah tidak tahan untuk mencium Jimin lagi. Ciuman itu turun ke leher hingga ke dada Jimin saat Seokjin berhasil melepaskan kemeja Jimin.

"Hyunghh..."

"Jimin... Celanamu".

Seokjin menghentikan sejenak lumatannya pada puting Jimin untuk memerintahkan Jimin menanggalkan celananya. Jimin dengan tergesa melepas celananya. Tubuhnya sudah polos sekarang.

"Sebentar"

Seokjin Meminta waktu untuk menurunkan zipper celananya dan mejatuhkan celana itu. Kim Junior sudah siap, dan Seokjin berencana untuk melonggarkan Jimin terlebih dahulu. Jimin pasti sudah sangat sempit lagi.

"Hyung, hisap dada ku lagi".

Tanpa fikir dua kali Seokjin kembali meraup puting Jimin, kali ini yang sebelah kiri.

"Nghhh"

Rasanya pedih saat Seokjin menghisap nya kuat, Tapi Jimin tidak mau Seokjin berhenti.

Tanpa Seokjin ketahui Jimin memposisikan dirinya. Inginnya Jimin Kim Junior bisa masuk sekali hentak. Tapi kondisi lubang Jimin yang meskipun sudah becek, tetap sangat sempit, memaksa milik Seokjin harus bekerja ekstra membelah Jimin.

"Shit"

Seokjin tanpa sadar mengumpat saat miliknya tiba-tiba menyapa lubang Jimin. Desisan nya semakin menjadi karena Jimin terus bergerak untuk memasukkan miliknya itu dengan sempurna.

"Mhhh... Ahhh!"

"Jim!"

Seokjin merasa miliknya tercepit dengan kuat. Sedang Jimin merasa tersedak.

"Enghh.. Akhirnyahhh".

Jimin ingin membiasakan diri dengan perasaan penuh yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya itu. Tapi Seokjin segera bergerak, dimulai dari tempo lambat.

"Ahh... Hyunghh... Tungguhh... Ehhh"

Seokjin memegangi pinggang Jimin seiring dengan temponya yang meninggi agar tusukannya dapat mengenai titik ternikmat Jimin.

"Mhhhhh... Hhhhahh"

Jimin kewalahan untuk menahan desahannya mengingat mereka masih di area parkir restoran itu. Tubuhnya ikut naik turun untuk memperdalam hujaman Seokjin

"ahhh so deephh.. Disituhh... Mhhhh"

Seokjin kembali meraup puting kiri Jimin yang sudah membengkak. Membuat Jimin harus menggigit lengannya sendiri agar tidak terlalu berisik.

Seokjin merasakan milik Jimin yang mengenai perutnya semakin membesar. Diurut milik Jimin hingga Jimin lemas rasanya menerima rangsangan-rangsangan dari Seokjin.

"ahhh..."

Jimin klimaks. Tubuhnya jatuh kearah Seokjin dan Seokjin membiarkan Jimin bernafas sejenak.

Tak lama Jimin tiba-tiba melepaskan tautan mereka lalu kembali ke kursi penumpang dan mulai mengenakan pakaiannya.

Kali ini Seokjin yang dibuat tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Jim..."

"Kita lanjutkan nanti. Di kamar hyung. Aku lelah disini".

"Tapi Jimin, bagaimana hyung bisa menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"Berhati-hatilah hyung. Hyung tidak mau kan ditemukan tewas karena kecelakaan dalam keadaan tegang?"

Sial. Seokjin segera membersihkan asal cairan Jimin yang menempel di kemejanya lalu mengenakan celananya sebelum melaju ke dorm mereka dengan keringat yang mengucur selama perjalanan.

 **TBC**


End file.
